Too Late To Say Sorry
by CPrusherinSean
Summary: Carlos and Kendall were married for 15 years but one guy who was madly in love with Kendall broke them up with one lie saying he saw Carlos with another guy. No problems happened until now and it ended in a divorce. 5 years later and Kendall returns to the Latino in Florida, alone, guilty and regrets. Little does he know, Carlos had moved on. Is it too late to say sorry?
1. Where It Began

New story I'm trying out ;) be honest please so I can decide rather to continue or not

* * *

Chapter 1: where it began

~Carlos' POV~

It was just like yesterday, the day my heart was broken into a million pieces. I was in our room playing with Sydney and watching TV because I had just finished cooking and cleaning up all day long. It was complete silence and we heard our front door slam hard which made Sydney jump and hide in the bathroom.

"CARLOS!" Kendall screamed. Oh god, who made my husband pissed today?. "CARLOS GARCIA KNIGHT, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Bedroom baby" I say pausing the TV. He barged into the room looking dead at me with papers in his hands, odd, we paid our bills last week, with money left over even. "I thought we paid all the bills last week"

"These aren't bills dumb ass!" He yelled.

"Okay? Then what are -"

"Divorce papers, l WANT A DIVORCE CARLOS!" I never thought I'd hear that sentence, ever. I just sat on the bed, confused, lost and devastated. I know it happens sometimes but we weren't fighting or anything.

"H-huh" I managed to say softly. "K-Kendall, what'd I do?"

"Carlos I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, DON'T PLAY STUPID!"

"Uhh no I don't, what ever it is just say it so I can explain"

"You think I wouldn't ever find out? You think I'm gullible enough to not find out?"

"Umm no? Funny how I'm the only one who doesn't know what I DID!" I say a bit louder.

"STOP WITH THE BULL SHIT CARLOS! THIS IS NOT A GAME, YOU'RE GOING TO STOP LYING AND START EXPLAINING WHY YOU DID IT"

"DID WHAT?! TELL ME WHAT I DID, KENDALL Because I swear I. DON'T. KNOW"

"Playing dumb? Okay fine. Logan, the one who always 'tell lies' about you. Well, he saw you KISSING JAMES!" I knew I smelled Mitchell behind this shit. Ever since high school he wanted to steal Kendall from me. "James is MY BEST FRIEND, HOW COULD YOU?! AND AT THE PARK ON A PICNIC DATE?"

I blinked, l remember that morning, but that went differently. "Morning, evening or afternoon"

" ...morning"

"Really now, hmmm, l remember that exact day. Now let's see... actually I woke up at 6a.m. that day and walked Sydney as always, I did see James jogging and I just said hey, we did walk for a little so Sydney get her exercise, laughed, gossip, said good bye, came home, COOKED YOUR ASS BREAKFAST AND WOKE YOU UP AT 7:55 SO YOU HAD TIME TO EAT AND TAKE A SHOWER SO YOU CAN LEAVE AT 8:50 A.M. SO YOU CAN GET TO WORK BY 9:30 a.m. SO I COULD START MY DAY AT 10 am and get to work at 11:30 WHICH IS EARLY CLOCK IN BY A HALF HOUR, EVEN WORKING OVERTIME THAT NIGHT!"

"So you kiss him every morning?!"

"Oh my God, do you not H-HEAR YOURSELF? I NEVER EVEN LIKED JAMES LIKE THAT!"

"Okay fine, you won't admit it? We're over. Now sign the DAMN PAPERS SO I CAN LEAVE!" He demanded. I picked up the pen on my end table and snatched the papers from Kendall and signed it, threw them at him.

"Get your stuff and get out to be with that bitch. I don't think you really realize what you just did" I went into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

Carlos signed the divorce papers finally and went into the bathroom slamming the door and locked it. I don't care, after what he'd did I just can't believe he couldn't own up to it at all like a man. Plus that morning routine was like a joke! Did he seriously think I'd believe that? Maybe I should've believed Logan years ago but I was blinded by love but this was the final straw and not even James admit to it. I put my house key on the dresser, took a good look around the house and left for the final time.

"It's done" I say when I called Logan as I drove away.

"You did the right thing" he says to me in a suspicious way.

"I'm not sure if I did. I've never seen Carlos that upset and confused, maybe I should turn around and try to fix it"

"NO, I HATE THE LATINO FOR TAKING YOU FROM ME!-I mean uhh... no he even admit to you he cheated, l told you that you couldn't trust him since your wedding day I warned you" he said which made me think.

"Okay fine, l won't do it. I'm going to get the papers officially and... I'll be there in a hour" I say

"Good job, see you in a little while" That was all he said and hung up. I sighed as I put my phone away and turned on the radio station and me and Carlos' song started to play.

"What have I done?" I said softly to myself and tears rolled down my cheek.

* * *

A/N: okay that's chapter one! Yes we will hate Logan the whole story lol. Not sure yet about the smut if I do, I'll let a reviewer write it for me and pm it to me and I'll give them full credit for it! . You have to have a fanfiction account though lol. Ttyl


	2. Logan's Plan

Thank you guys for reviewing!

PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense: LOVED **Just Getting Started On A Big Night** AND thank you for your ideas I'll see what I'll do with it :) I'm so glad I'll have your help in my story

Lowgin-Hindursen: LOL I know he was dumb, but he'll learn ;)

Guest: Thanks I hope I can make it good :)

erikarusher12: Thanks for your review :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Logan's Plan.

~Logan's POV~

I couldn't believe it! Kendall was finally going to be mine and all it took was a little lie about Carlos kissing James. It just makes me feel like laughing so hard uncontrollably I don't know what to do with myself. I'm not usually mean and selfish, but I consider it greedy who'll get anything he wants no matter how long it takes. I mean Carlos and I were friends since elementary school and we met Kendall in middle school and then we all just hit it off as friends. Carlos told me that he liked Kendall and think he might be gay, news flash: he's bisexual! Maybe it's not that different but it's still not fair! Winning freaking prom kings and voted most likely to be together forever. I know if I hadn't butt in and get over Kendall it'd be true but I refused to and damn it with that divorce papers proves waiting is worth it. I decided that Kendall is living with me for a while-so he thinks, I'm going to cook his favorite meal for dinner: spaghetti! He likes my sspaghetti better than Carlos' but oddly enough so did Carlos- weird huh? That took an hour and a half as usual and I was able to get the guest bed ready for Kendall and clean up the bathroom and when I was done Kendall was walking in all sad and looking down, l had to roll my eyes before putting on a fake sorry look.

"You okay?" I say trying not to sound fake.

"I- I don't know..." Kendall says. "I didn't give him a chance to fully explain... but I couldn't because I was too pissed, but now I lost my husband and best friend. Even my gut says that he's not lying but it's too obvious how flirty James is and how attractive he is, l just couldn't take it" Oh my God I love lifle right now!

"Come on he didn't deserve a chance to explain, he and James are betrayers and they fooled you" I said as we sat on my couch letting him cry in my chest. "I know buddy, just let it out" I have to admit that I've never seen him this upset before. Not even as kids he's always been the strong one. I know soon it'll all be worth it when this is all over and I get what I want.

* * *

~Carlos POV~

"James I'm gonna kill him" I say as I was pacing the living room floor trying to calm down while James and his boyfriend Jett were sitting on my couch.

"Los you are NOT killing anyone! I'm sure Kendall is just confused and will realize that Logan is a big phoney as usual" James says trying not to get angry himself. "What did he say when you told him what really happened?"

"That I was just lying, all he thought was we kiss every morning"

"You don't, do you?" Jett asked in suspicious and James and I gave him the 'really' look. "I'm just asking!"

"NO. I'm not the one who needs 'an eye kept on him'. Or... at least not in situations like that" I say shrugging. "I'm more clever than that" I say smirking.

"Do I even want to know?" James asked

"Not really" I said winking. "But back to the actual problem here! How am I going to do this on my own? I mean we barely had enough for bills"

"We got enough to help you dude! I just got a raise last month remember?" Jett reminded me with a smile.

"Plus we owe you this" Commented James and Jett nodding in agreement.

I giggled. "No I owe you guys so much. You don't know how much it'll help me" I sighed. "ALMOST got fired this month, tried to get back to college to complete my chef masters digree but the classes were filled up, went to the doctor's and found out I need surgery next week, I'm so stressed right now I'll commit suicide I swear I will"

"Woah hold up we're not gonna let you talk crazy! HELL NO!" James says. "You'll be alright, don't worry" I sighed and nod.

I was going to say something that I remembered but Sydney started barking. "Alright girl, Pappi is coming to walk you" I got up and so did the others, I got my coat and Sydney and I went for a stroll.

* * *

**A/N: What was he gonna say? Hmmmm lol Review and PM me ideas, they do help so much :)**


	3. Life at Logan's

Thank you guys for reviewing!

Lowgin-Hindursen: It sure did get real, but the best is yet to come!

* * *

Chapter 3: Life at Logan's

~Kendall's POV~

It's been a week ago since I left Carlos and got the divorce finalized while staying at Logan's house and it has been nice. Right now Logan is talking aboutcheering me up quickly in the next few months and I'm just barely listening. I mean it just bothers me that it's too soon and he just won't listen. I'm grateful that he's letting me stay but it's like ten at night and I have work in the morning.

"I don't think it's okay for there to be thousands of men for you in Florida and you married Carlos of all people. I mean he-" I mean Carlos and I would've been sleep in bed by now!

"Logan I appreciate that you're doing this but I have a job still and I-"

"Carlos never told you one true thing and oh my God he made you adopt that ugly dog Sydney and you wanted a little cute puddle!"

"Logan I will NEVER let you talk about her like that!"

"Come on, you know she was the ugliest dog in that animal shelter and Carlos talked you into getting that... Beast of a filthy animal"

"Logan get out" I said getting mad.

"Oh come on its only ten thirty!" He whined.

"LOGAN!" I shouted and he finally got up sighing and walking out. "Now just one last story about-" I slammed the door in his face.

"AND DON'T BE COOKING BREAKFAST FOR ME IN THE MORNING, THANKS TO YOU I'LL BE RUNNING LATE!" I yelled then put my pajamas on going to sleep. I never should have picked his house to stay at but everyone else tried to stop me from divorcing Carlos and was very outraged at me and never wanted to see me again. Funny thing is that I go to work with most of them every day five days a week. I just did what I had to do and nobody, not even my own mother and sister understood.

* * *

** THE NEXT MORNING**

~still Kendall's POV~

I woke up the next morning rushing to get in a quick shower and Logan walks in on the middle of it.

"Logan get out!"

"Come on I'm getting ready for work myself why can't I get in with you" Was this ass hole SERIOUS? I'm gay but that's too far.

"HELL no. I don't care that it's your house, I'll be out in five minutes to get dressed and pick up McDonald's for breakfast on my way to work." I say trying to hurry up and finish.

"Mc'Donald's for breakfast? Eww no I'll fix oatmeal really quick and I-"

"Logan go now" I say for the final time which made him run out and I quickly got dressed and made my way to the front door grabbing my coat and suit case. "Bye 'Los, I'll see you tonight ba-" I stopped my sentence hearing Logan s tart to come but I quickly left and drove away before I could be stopped making me more late

* * *

**A/n I'm sorry it's so short. I promise next week will be longer I just needed teo get back to school because I had surgery and just returned Monday. Please write me a Kogan smut part for the story now so when the chapter comes I have it to work around. I'm gonna wait a few weeks before doing that chapter. Reviews help a lot. Ttyl :-)**


	4. The surgery dream

Thank you guys for reviewing!

Lowgin-Hindursen: It sure did get real, but the best is yet to come!

NOTE: _Song in italic_, **dream in bold**

* * *

Chapter 4: The surgery dream

~Carlos' POV~

It was the day of my surgery that was for my back. It's been hurting for a few months and the doctor found out that I have something called a Nighttime Back Pain. The majority of people with back pain are able to adjust how they sleep to get relief from the pain they experience during the day. But with nighttime back pain - also called nocturnal back pain - the hurting doesn't stop when I go to lie down, no matter what adjustments I make. For me, the pain doesn't even start until they lie down. Kendall knew that the surgery was today and said that he would be there for me but now that he left, I'm not expecting him to show up as much as I would have wanted that. Instead, my mom and dad flew in from Minnesota to take care of me.

"I wish I could eat, I'm starving mami" I say pouting as I got dressed to go to the hospital.

"I know baby but you can't until after the surgery and hopefully it'll cure all your back problems." She responds to me as we get in my car letting my dad drive. I asked my dad to turn on the radio and Kendall's and my song came on and I sighed and my dad was going to change the station.

"It's okay, let it stay on the station" my dad looked at me through the mirror making sure and I nod my head yes assuring him. "I know, but... I need this right now" I then sat back listening to the lyrics.

* * *

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
_And the crowds don't remember my name_  
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_  
_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_Thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_  
_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_  
_And we found love right where we are_

* * *

I sighed as I got done singing along to the words as tears of my broken heart came rolling down my cheeks thinking about him and I can't stand the fact that Logan had probably had got together with my man already and I have no way to get Kendall back ever. "It's just not fair." I said softly.

"What was that baby?" my mom asked.

"It's just not fair." I say a bit louder. "It's not fair that... that I even BEGGED Kendall for FIFTEEN PLUS YEARS to get rid of his 'friendship' he had with Logan. He always would just get pissed with me and we'd argue about it then not talk for days living in the same house just ignoring me until I gave in pretending to be sorry to save our marriage then we'd be fine for a few weeks until Logan drummed up more fake ass drama. And I'm sorry for my language but I just can't take it"

"I'm not trying to say that it's your fault but you only ASKED Kendall" my dad began. "Mr Robert and I were best friends since kindergarten and when we met your mother in high school it was just like how you and Logan were. We were in the hallway when we saw the new girl, Sylvia Ann Hicks. Your mother was so beautiful and amazing but I Robert wanted to be with her as well and I was going to get her first"

"I wasn't even into either of you dork heads!" My mom said which made me giggle.

"Shut up Sylvia. Anyways, l asked her out and I knew on our first date she was the one and only one for me. Robert tried to continuously take her away from me and I had to put my foot down and end our friendship. All three of us were friends and I had to tell your mother no more talking to him ever to this day"

"At least she listened to you instead of argue" I sighed. A few minutes later we arrived at the hospital and mom and I got out at the front door and headed up to the surgery floor and signed in. "Carlos Garcia-Knight, I'm here for surgery" I say to the receptionist.

"Okay I just need you to give me your insurance card" she replied and I nodded handing it to her. She typed on the computer and she handed it back giving me something to sign in on and a paper to fill out. I sat down with my parents filling it out with them helping me, gave it back and sat down again. It took fifteen minutes to get called back and I got weighed and the worse - measured my height. Ugh I'm so short. I got in the hospital room and put on their pajamas and got in the bed turning on the TV. The doctor came in to explain what they'll be doing and how long it'll take.

"Three hours?!" I say shocked.

"That's right so that's pretty much it then you'll be here for a couple days and we'll subscribe medication but you'll get a month off from work and you have to come back in two weeks for the follow up then again in another two weeks to go back to work and to be able to drive again" explained the surgeon. After a few questions he leaves and the nurse comes in with my medicine and then leaves.

"Well not much to do but watch tv" my dad says turning on ESPN and we wa&amp;tched until they took me back into surgery and put on a mask and I fell asleep.

* * *

**~Carlos' dream~**

**I wake up in a different room yawning and wiping my eyes where I see my parents smiling at me and I smiled back slightly.**

**"Hey sleepy head, the surgery was a success" my mom said. "How you feel?"**

**"Fine but a little bit sore but better than what it has been" I answered truthfully.**

**"That's good" my dad replied and hugged me. "You have a few visitors" he told me and I smiled slightly again. Then entered my brothers, James, Jett, Lucy, and Jo making me smile huge.**

**"Hey guys!" I said happily.**

**"Hey Carlos" every responded together as they take turns hugging me. **

**"You sleep good?" Antonio asked me.**

**I shrugged. "I guess, although I literally didn't dream about nothing"**

**"Oh come you ALWAYS dreamed about something!"**

**"I know! It's very weird but I just didn't" I chuckled. "Or is this my dream?"**

**"Carlos don't be stupid" Javi rolled his eyes.**

**"If this is a dream, why is Kendall outside the do****or with flowers waiting to enter?" James giggles**

**"Well I-huh?" I say and Kendall walks in wearing a tuxedo holding flowers and I chuckled sarcastically. "This should be good."**

**"Carlos I'm sorry for believing Logan instead of you. I screwed up and I'll never get this stupid EVER again" he gets on one knee. "Please take me back I need you"**

**"You divorced me" I say in tears. "You hurt me bad... how are you going to fix this?"**

**"Well, we could start with this" he said pulling me into a passionate kiss and then everything faded away. **

* * *

I sighed as I actually wake up. "It was just a dream" I say turning to my parents waving and tearing up and they came over to comfort me.

* * *

A/n I feel awful for Los :'(


	5. Nurse Alexa Vega

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**Lowgin-Hindursen: of course more drama LOL and I think around 20 chapters? Meaning don't expect a ending until June or July lol (or weekly upates to continue unfortunately because of testing in April and May) lol keep your questions coming :) and how about joining fanfiction and pm me so we can talk back and forth so when you have any questions you can ask directly or if you have a Twitter I'll follow you on there?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Nurse Alexa Vega

~Carlos' POV~

It's been a couple of days since the surgery and I had to stay in the hospital for a few days until I'm able to walk on my feet again and it has been torture being stuck in bed and I'm without Kendall. He told me he'd get through this WITH me as a couple, yeah no. Logan probably planned this entire week, now I'm really starting to smell like there's much more to this plan of his but it's not like a normal plan. No, this plan has EXTRA unions, and tomatoes and lettuce- oh God I'm starving right now.

"I'm so hungry" I say turning to my mom. "Can I just have lunch now"

"It's on its way I called down a while ago." She informed me.

"Okay and why didn't I know that"

"You did dude" giggled my dad. You just fell asleep for twenty minutes is all" I guess that explains like the last few minutes.

"Oh" I simply say.

"Carlos, you alright?" My mom asked.

"Yeah for once I am" I answered truthfully. "I'm still devastated but I'm keeping it in... for now. I'm too hungry" we all giggled. "I get any calls?"

"You did, thneighbor has your UPS package"

"Package? What package, l haven't ordered anything"

"It was directly to you and Kendall"

I shook my head. "No he hasn't been shopping online either, we were building up my savings-which I better change my pin-someone give me a phone!" I say realizing something important. You see, Logan doesn't only want Kendall, no too easy, he is known to steal from bank accounts and even his own mother, now ain't that some low shit? I also have excellent credit considering that I'm only a chef at a three star restaurant. Nothing really to brag about, it's just is what it is. Logan would do anything to see me rot in hell in flames and just laugh at me. Every day I'm scared he'll pop up with a gun and just end my life. Now, I might not like Logan... like at all but I'm not going to wish that upon him. I'm a Christian and so is he. I know I'm possibly a sinner being bi but I love the Lord and I go to church and Logan is the complete opposite. Like how I thank God for my life, he hates and blames him for everything that's wrong or that he doesn't get. Now, why would God give blessings to the devil? I'm not saying I'm better than him, heck, I'm not saying he should go to Hell, I just know what's in the Bible. Pretty sure I'm going up rather than down more likely. So pretty soon I had completed the phone call. "Okay that's done"

"Was that necessary?" My dad questioned.

"It's Logan we're talking about dad." I say as I handed him the phone. "So yeah it seriously was" A couple more minutes passed and my food finally came. It was a hamburger with fries and a little soda, nothing too exciting.

"Remember the physical therapist will be here after you eat" my dad remind me.

"I know" I answered. "I'm just glad my medical insurance company is paying the bill. Like thank you God"

"I'm very glad you got it taken care of before you did the surgery. Maybe we did raise you right" my mom teased.

"Funny thing is that a week ago I got a letter from the insurance company saying we were not covered" we all shared a laugh then we suddenly stopped and looked at each other silently. "Oh..."

"My..." My mom continued.

"God..." My dad finished.

"I wasn't insured for two weeks?!" I shouted. "I'm right... LOGAN LITERALLY WANTS TO BREAK ME!... AHH OKAY, okay. Calm down Carlos... You're one uunexpected step ahead of him. Thank you Jesus" As soon as I shouted out, a nurse ran into the room.

"Oh my! Are you okay? I heard shouting! Do you need anything, Mr..." she looked down at the clip board in her hands, "Garcia?" she finished.

I couldn't answer her. Couldn't respond or say anything to let her know that I was okay. All I could do was look at her. Stare, and imagine.  
She had the most vibrant bright blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a lovely face. She was the definition of beautiful.

I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and looked toward the source of the pain. It was my mom. She had elbowed me in my stomach. "The nice lady asked you a question, Carli. You gonna answer her?" she asked.

That snapped me out of my weird pretty-girl-induced trance. Was she my nurse? Would I be seeing her from now on? God, I hoped so. "I-I'm fine..." I cleared my throat. "What's your name? Are you my nurse tonght?" Say yes, SAY YES!

She nods. "I am. And it's Alexa Vega" Put an 's' on the end because I just hit a jackpot, cha-CHING. We talked a little while and then she had to leave.

I turned to my mom and dad. "She's so mine" I say cockily.

"We know, Son. We saw the way you were ogling her when she first came in." my dad said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

I forgot about that part. I just couldn't stop thinking about her eyes. Or her hair. Or her laugh.

"You didn't hear her laugh, Carlitos." laughed my mom.

I said that out loud?

"Yes." said my father.

"Gosh, I need to stop!" I whisper-yelled to myself.

I couldn't get my mind off of that nurse, though..

"You're over Kendall now?" My dad asked

"...NO" I say in a duh voice. "But she might 'help' with that"

"CARLOS!"

"Sorry mom..."

She sighed. "It's okay, honey. I know how you men are with your 'hormones' and 'special feelings' but that doesn't mean that you can just go around and use anyone who'd be willing to give you a second glance as a rebound."

I felt a little guilty after she said that. I hung my head and she moved to give me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby." she kissed my forehead and waited by the door so she could take her leave with my father.

Dad walked over to me and gave me a small hug. "Son, I just want you to know... I will love you regardless of who you love, boy or girl. I will support you no matter what," I nodded, "But you give me ALL details of what it was like to tap THAT!" We chuckled for a bit, then my parents left.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

_James, you busy? _I texted him. Afew minutes later I get a reply.

_No, Jett's in the shower what's up? ~J_

_Nothing, mom and dad left to the hotel, just bored now ~C_

_Looking for something to do? ;) ~J_

_Kind of, I get to go home tomorrow. ~C_

_You're gonna be LONELY sleeping in a KING SIZED bed, eh? ;) ~J_

_...I guess? ~C_

_Maybe when Jett goes to work tomorrow night, I'll come 'sleep over'. ~J_

_EWWWWWWWWW NO I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT ~C_

_And you disgust me, don't worry. But ONCE won't hurt anybody...will it? ~J_

_MY PARENTS WILL BE THERE THE FIRST NIGHT ~C_

_Tell them you'll be okay and want to be alone! Come on Carlos I know you want to. You can't hide it, you text me. ~J _

I sighed admitting he was right about it. James was always cute and no itw he's sexy. Yes sexy, l said it. I own up to it.

_Fine, come when Jett leaves for work. Good night. ~C_

_Get rest, you're going to need it ;) ~ J_

* * *

** The next day**

I woke up yawning and feeling excited to go home now. I stayed up talking to nurse Alexa and even got her phone number. I'm hoping to be friends for a, while before we start going out or something. I'm not going to be ready for a relationship for a year at least. My mom and dad came to take me home.

"You're sure you don't want us to stay tonight?" My dad asked.

"I'll be okay guys" I say assuring them.

"Just one night" my mom begged me. I'll admit that I feel bad about them staying at a hotel room but I, _unfortunately_, made plans tonight and I'm sure that '_plan_' won't be leaving afterwards.

"Guys I'm 33 years old, l can take care of myself" I'm pretty sure my company will be able to as well. "Now go. It's getting late"

"Okay fine" they both said and left. I aquickly locked the door and text James.

_They're gone, waiting for you ~C_

_He just left, I'm on my way my sexy Latino daddy ~J_

I couldn't help but blush at the text. I put on something else that would be easier to get off, if you know what I mean, and waited. An hour later he was knocking on the door and I opened it. Damn, l never seen him this sexy.

"Hey baby, you ready?" James said in a sexy voice that was turning me on.

"So ready. Get in." I say closing the door and locking it behind him.

** To be continued**

* * *

**A/N someone write me a Jarlos hot sexy smut chapter :-).Can't update until then. Alexa Vega will be returning soon**


	6. Carlos, how are you really feeling?

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**Nobody wrote me A Jarlos smut so I guess that'll be skipped**

**Lowgin-Hindursen: of course not! Logan made it up. If you remember he even said that all it took was a LIE, he LIED lol. Key word there lol?**

**KamomillWinchest: oh you shush LOL**

* * *

Chapter 6: Carlos, how are you really feeling?

~James' POV~

I woke up the next morning feeling guilty and happy about last night. I know I shouldn't have made Carlos do that, but it felt... Right in a wrong way. Kendall really is a total bitch after what he did. How can you divorce someone who's been faulsy accused for litterally twenty years, having a big surgery, going through physical pain. You'd add EMOTIONAL PAIN in the mix? I'm just shocked that Logan found a way to get to him and now Logan is gonna fake confort him until one night Kendall 'falls in love with him' finally. Yes, I know Logan that well. If I were him, I'd never come back to try to make it up to Carlos, because all he'll get is a door slammed in the face. I got out of bed naked still, put a robe on, and went to the kitchen where I fould Carlos only in underwear cooking bacon and eggs, that made me blush a bit. I came up and hugged him from behind, whispering in his ear. "Hey baby, you lookin' good"

He chuckles. "Thanks" I felt him blushing hard which made me feel good.

"Maybe tonight I'll come back and we could-"

"Tonight?" Carlos giggled. "You're not coming back, this was a one time thing"

"Oh come on. Don't act like you didn't enjoy me in you practically all night long"

Carlos turns to me and looked me straight in the eyes. "Okay fine, l did. No lie. But still no I'm not going to have a freaking sex buddy, I respect myself"

"What's respect got to do with it?"

"Everything! Come on just cause my husband divorced me, doesn't mean I'll go Disrespecting myself and get someone to comfort me sexually" I admit, that hurt a bit. Carlos just rolls his eyes and turned back to cooking breakfast for us. "Don't you have to get ready for work, your breakfast is ready"

I looked at the clock on the wall. "No I'm okay for an hour"

"Ahh, then we'll eat together" he said getting two plates out and putting the bacon and eggs on them both.

"This is awesome Carlos" I say as we began to eat. I always do love Carlos cooking things but it's been years since I've had eaten anything for breakfast by him. When I broken up with my first boyfriend I was kicked out of the house and Kendall and Carlos let me live in their apartment for a while until I could afford my own place. I was married to a guy from high school as well, but he found someone new and kicked my ass to the curb. I barely had any money and I was always grateful that Kendall and Carlos let me crash with them for a few months. I had a great job but just wasn't making enough at first. Kendall and I were friends since kindergarten, went to the same elementary school, middle school, but went to different high schools until he transferred to our high school but I still didn't know Carlos or Logan at the time. Kendall and Carlos are perfect for each other then Logan just HAD to screw every thing up. I even had a crush on Logan at first and he turned me down because of Kendall.

"Thanks, it's noting really. I cooked the bacon too hard"

"No it's perfect" I assured him. Just looking at Carlos I could tell by hIs eyes just how heartbroken he was and how devastated he is. Carlos was the last to deserve this out of everybody that I know and I'm not just saying this and I'm not lying. He is a amazing guy and he's usually funny, wild, childish, sweet, sensitive, like almost a complete opposite of Kendall but that's what makes them perfect. "Carlos, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" he says quietly and that tells me he's not.

"Carlos, look at me... look at me... Carlos look at me... Carlos, how are you really feeling?"

He then sighs while tearing up. "Like my heart has been torn into a million pieces" I got up from my chair and wrapped my arms around Carlos letting him cry in my chest.

"I know buddy, l know. But it wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was, l let them be friends still"

"No you didn't, you begged Kendall to let him go and all he did was argue back."

"My parents blamed me and said I didn't push it like I should have"

"But they weren't there, they didn't see how pissed he got. They didn't know that Logan caused EVERY argument you had" I disagreed. "Los they didn't see him coming home every other week mad out of the blue just because of a rumor started by Logan then you trying to fix the lie and screaming at the top of both of your lungs. They never saw that. I did."

"I just... I just didn't know what to do."

"Carlos can I ask you something that you HAVE to not lie to me" I asked. "Did he ever get physical when you fought"

"No never!" He tells me, then he looks at me dead in the eye. "We'd been through if that ever happened. That I wouldn't do. EVER." The look he gave me was so serious and if he were lying, he'd make a great DAMN actor.

"Good. And I know why your parents are saying that but they never saw what I saw? And I have a feeling it only got bigger as the years went on. Because if it didn't, I wouldn't be here right now"

"Exactly! That lie Logan was planning for years and now he finally does it, and if Kendall believes that, who knows if he believed everything and just stayed just because" Carlos sighed.

"Why didn't it become a final straw for you years ago, why would you stay if you knew they were all lies?" I asked. Even though I was Kendall's best friend originally, Carlos and I became just as close, and never in a sexual way, plus last night doesn't really count. I could keep their secrets and they could keep mine. Kendall's mom is like my other mom and he felt the same about mine. Meaning we weren't like best friends, but brothers. So if we were brothers, why would I betray my brother? Tell me if that makes any sense because it's not adding up to me.

"I wanted it to be like my parents, they fought every day about every little thing and they're still together! My mom hasn't removed the ring from her finger YET. I just wanted it to be us. I wanted kids, we wanted kids, we were thinking about adopting having kids ourselves, you know, organ donor? I was ready, after my surgey, I was going to be ready for babies and so was he. Logan probably hated that idea heh"

"Oh you know it" I giggled. "Look at it this way, if this was supposed to happen, it means that it's something better for Mr. Garcia? Maybe a muchacho this time? I see you're blushing right now just thinking about her"

"That's why I REALLY texted you for dunb ass!" He chuckled. "She was my nurse for the last four nights and we stayed up talking about stuff and where she grew up and where I grew up. Apparently she didn't have many patients and I was bored, couldn't sleep, l actually went from hheartbroken to a bad ass Latino player" we giggled and high fived.

"Name?"

"Oh UHH... Alexa... Vega? Yeah Alexa Vega"

"Sounds nice! How does it feel to go from the... under dog to the big dog?"

"If I'm being honest, petty DAMN GOOD!" We both laughed loudly and ended up disturbing Sydney's sleep and she started barking. "Oh, papi's sorry girl, didn't mean to wake you" he then got up and put dog food in her bowl, washed his hands and continued eating. Carlos and Kendall both adopted the dog when she was just born eight years ago and they were oddly enough like her parents, now she just has papi and not daddy.

"Does she miss him?"

"Eh, l think a little bit but not really. She has her moments when she sniffs his side of the bed and daddy would scratch your ear and rub your belly huh?" He says as he rubs Sydney and she barks back at him.

"At least he didn't take you huh" I asked her and she barks back.

"Oh he'd be hurt and wouldn't be able to take you from papi, oh no"

I smiled and looked at the clock and stood up. "I'm gonna get dressed" I say going to take a shower and put on my work uniform and when I got back Carlos had made me a sandwich for lunch. I thanked him and headed out for work.

* * *

**A/N: ahh, more reasons to hate Logan eh? Lol. Trust me, the way I'm making Logan's character makes me hate him too LOL. I'm not a fan of Kogan and Jarlos in the first place so lol. Review please I'm thinking one more chapter then I'll make it one year later to... I'm not gonna tell you, HA lol Ttyl, please review :) **


	7. Carlexa's first date

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I'm so sorry that this took over a month to update. I've had a devastating occurrence in my family two times in a month and I just couldn't think of my stories, but I'm back now until testing so yeah :). Still haven't decided if this should end Kenlos or Carlexa YET but I know it'll be good either way, RIGHT?**

**Lowgin-Hindursen: And I get that; BUT Logan still lied  
**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Carlexa's first date

***A year later***

~Carlos' POV~

It's been a year since I've seen Kendall, a year since my surgery, since I met Alexa, when James and I... well, you know. I'm not going to lie and say I'm fully over it all, but I've cried my last tear, today is like MY new years, l don't care that it's March, it's 2016 and I'm not going to let this take over my life. I know a year seems fast to get over a fifteen year marriage, but it's his loss. I'm going to be okay. I'll survive. I was able to keep my house, my dog, even my car, I'm just tighter on bills and budgeting now since it's just my income and not mine and Kendall's. While I do sometimes wonder what Kendall has been doing, at the end of the day I don't give a damn. It's not been easy I'll admit, but I've had James and Jett by my side the whole time. I'm so grateful to have them to talk to every day, no matter what time of day or night.

Remember that girl Alexa? The nurse? Yeah, she and I have became great friends with each other and I really want to take it to the next level. I was thinking about asking her out on a little date, but I don't know her work hours and I'm busy trying to open up my next restaurant in a different town. It means that I'm now traveling a lot from here in Florida to Minnesota, California, Texas, anywhere to open more restaurants with the owners.

"I'm not sure because both seems pretty far and as for the money and time consuming, are we ready yet for that?" I say to my business team and workers. We're in our monthly meeting and I just started today's a couple minutes ago. As for the managers I hired some friends who are Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, and Wally Dooley.

"I think it's going to be a challenge without a doubt, but people in other states across this country are begging for us to be closer to them. I think it's time it happens." Camille informed us.

"And we all see the bank savings for this restaurant each day and we know what we have to spend on properties and such."

"Which I have on a Excel file to show what I thought would be a estimation AFTER we get the building. So if you take a look..." Wally says plugging his laptop to the big screen protector on the wall. "Here's what we will most likely need before any appliances go into plan mode."

"This is actually pretty good. Nice job Wally," I complimented him, "How far did you go with this?"

"One year from now. But that's only IF we start right now looking for places." Jo answered.

"Correct." Walley agreed. "I'm suggesting that we ought to begin looking at places like this. Or maybe by next month's meeting. I mean, the economy is finally building back up, but I haven't searched for any places before this meeting happened. I mean, come on, Texas has great locations, New York is just SUPER BUSY, like that can be our twenty four hour restaurant meaning huge bucks. Uhh, we have literally the whole fifty states to look into." he explained.

"He's right, and in California it's the highest prices for everything right now so that's out of the picture for a while." I say as we all start to get up and stretch. "Great job today everyone, enjoy your weekend and I'll see you on Monday." I left the room with Jo and Camille, leaving the others behind.

"Carlos, I still say you could call Alexa up for a date..." Camille suggests.

"I don't know girls. I've never asked someone out first; they usually ask me" I sighed.

"Then this is your chance Carlos."

"Okay I'll call her when I get home." I say with an eye roll as we enter my office. I shut down my laptop and I grabbed my car keys and stuff.

"Swear?" Jo looked me straight in the eye.

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's not like I have anything else to do."

"Well don't say it like THAT." Camille giggled.

"But it's true. All I do is Netflix all weekend."

"Just be a man for once; can't be single forever." Jo shrugged.

"IT'S ONLY BEEN 397 DAYS!" I argued.

"Isn't it sad he's keeping count?" A worker named Brent chuckled as he walked in.

"Yeah it is." Camille agreed.

I sighed. "Yes Brent, may I help you or are you just in my business?" I was checking my work email before I shut down my laptop, it's just what I do everyday as a habit.

"Oh, sorry sir; my fault. I'm actually here to get my schedule for next week, I got too busy on the floor today and you were on a call when I took my lunch break." I nod quickly printing his schedule for the following weeks and handed it to him. He thanked me and left.

"See, I'm too busy printing peoples' schedules." I joked.

"Dude." Jo rolled her eyes at me.

"I know, but it's just weird. I should be married still and-" I groan. "You know."

"Yeah, we know, but don't let that stop you. You're a great guy." Jo says reassuring me.

"I know, but I'm so busy with this crap I-"

"Carlos stop with the DAMN COMPLAINTS AND EXCUSES! Just man up for once." Camille yelled.

She's right though. I can't let it stop me from living life. It's a new chapter in my life and I can only be the original writer of the story of my life. I'm making the rules now!

"You're right Jo. I'm going to see what she's up to tonight, give her a call and ask her out." I say with confidence.

"Okay great. Well, see you Monday." The two went to their vehicles while I locked the front doors of the building and got in my truck before I drove home.

* * *

***An hour later***

I parked in the garage and went into my house where I always be greeted by Sydney with a hug. "Hey girl watch it I almost fell" she barked and I chucked and scratched her ear. "Come on let's go for a walk and we feed you" I put the leash on her and we took a stroll. She barks at me while we walk, asking about my day. "Eh! Pretty good, long I'll say ugh. I don't like staying later for meetings but this actually was a good one"

She looked at me as if she could say 'how so?'.

"We're talking about opening a restaurant in other states" she barked. "It is exciting isn't it! I can't wait" she barks again. "I'm not sure, I'm hoping that we still live here in Florida and someone else goes but I don't know how that'll work out" another bark. "Yeah I know it would be fun for us to go to another state but wouldn't you miss James" she barks again. "See girl, that's what I'm saying. If we go anywhere, l was thinking Minnesota with my mom and dad"

I just sighed. "This is where I'd need help from Kendall" Sydney barks at me. "Yeah I am doing good on my own! Thanks girl" I kissed her head and we went back into the house. I unhooked her from the leash and put it in the hall closet. I grabbed my cell phone and went to find the number in my contacts. There it was, the seven digit number with a Florida area code exactly as mine. All I had to do was press "call" and just... talk, be normal. I've called her plenty of times but there was still a nervous feeling thing about what I'd say and how NOT to say it stupidly. I finally just went upstairs and I called alexa. Part of me wanted her to answer, the other part of me didn't.

"Hello this is Alexa Vega" the beautiful voice said on the phone.

"Hi Alexa this is Carlos Garcia, how are you" I asked politely.

"I'm great, how about you"

"I'm fine. What are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing at all actually, I don't have to do my night shifts at the hospital for a while so at nights I'm now free I guess. What's up?"

I took in a deep breath, here goes my FIRST time making the first move in a first date. I've been on ONE first date and that was with...him but he asked me. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight? Sorry it's short notice" I chuckled.

"No it's fine and I would love to! Let me text you my address and I'll see you in an hour?"

"Yeah that'll be good, I'll see you soon" we both hung up the phone and I went to get dressed. I just decided to wear an all black suit and a white shirt under my jacket with black shoes. I looked at the address on the paper and noticed I drive by the street on my way to work every morning which is pretty close by luckily. I drove about fifteen minutes until I turned on the street and found the house and knocked on the front door. "Who is it?" the familiar voice said through the door.

"It's Carlos" I say and the door opened to a very beautiful woman wearing a silver dress with matching color shoes with gold earrings, necklace and bracelet. "Well don't you look amazing" I complimented.

"Well thank you! You look nice too" We both smiled and I grabbed her hand after she locked her door and I took her hand as we walked to my car. I opened the door for her and closed the door when she was in then I got in the driver's seat and drove off from the neighborhood.

I took her to a new restaurant that was opened at night, it was called Pizza King. I heard it had the best pizza in town from one of my workers and I hope they're right. I parked the car and then opened the door for Alexa and we went inside the place where a waiter brought us to a table, oddly enough the place was pretty much packed.

"I've never been here before" Alexa says. "It seems to smell pretty good"

"I know, l haven't either!" I comment. "I just try to find new places for me to try every once in a while" I smiled.

"Oh really, a man who likes to try new things on a first date, l like that" she giggled.

"Eh well I haven't been on a first date with anyone in twenty-one years!"

"You got to be kidding!"

"Oh no that very first date was the best... actually got married right out of high school and stayed together for fifteen years and uhh..." I say trying to not get emotional.

"Oh... I see"Alexa nods. "I kind of did the same. How long have you guys been divorced"

"A year. Actually a couple weeks before my surgery"

She looked so shocked. "Oh my God. You did look so sad in your eyes when we first met but the chart said the surgery was complete success and I just didn't want to ask you"

"Yeah" I sighed. "But meeting you was a true blessing because you've helped me so much and I can't thank you enough"

"Oh honey, you don't need to thank me, especially when I didn't even know! I'm so glad that I did help you though. I've been there before too. And I uhh... it was just eight years and he cheated on me so when I caught him m he divorced me and kicked me out"

"What a jerk... but just to be clear, you had ACTUAL proof?"

"Caught him having sex with another woman in my bed" Now did Logan have any proof like that? Hell to the NO.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. My ex husband's friend actually LIED to him through our whole marriage finally came up with a good, somehow convincing lie that I kissed his other best friend which was completely false and he believed him without giving me a chance."

"That's crazy, l can't believe he'd do that to you guys"

"Heh that's a long story with that one" I giggled. By then the waitress took our order, we ate, saw a movie where I bought her a big popcorn bag to share and she was just amazing. I really want this to be something because she's amazing, and I like amazing.

** To be continued**


	8. The Quad Dream pt1

cmend3z0221: Possibly, yes and maybe lol

Dream in _** bold and italic**_

**Smut credit to: PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense**

* * *

Chapter 8: The quad dream 1/2

**6 months later**

~Carlos' POV~

Today was a good day, actually a great month! I'm in Texas looking at locations for "Garcia's Steak House" next location. Texas would be a great start of this franchise idea we're dreaming of. I'm here for the whole week without Sydney but I know James and Alexa are going to take care of her. I'm missing them dearly but I had to go to Texas, this is a big deal for our brand and I'm excited. Jo, Camille and I are looking a at the last location then I'm going on a walk in the park close by the hotel. I'm hoping everything goes well with the renovations, all the land owners so far saying any damage they'll get done on their costs. It's a great older that they're offering that's hard to pass up. This is just a great opportunity to get and with a new girlfriend of six months now, it's just a blessing.

* * *

**Three hours ago**

Our business partner from the bank is with us and we just pulled up to the building. "It's sort of an old building built in the early eighties and they shut the last restaurant ten years ago but that was for economy reasons and now the land is back for grabs by the state of Texas" she informs us.

"The outside is beautiful, Angie" I say as we walk in.

"Before we talk prices, let me show you guys around. It's under budget by a good hundred thousand dollars, which I knew that you three wouldn't complain about" Our Texas realtor says in a obvious voice.

I chuckled. "Nice job, I'm already sold!"

"Yeah no joke! This looks bigger than any place in Illinois that we looked at a so couple weeks ago" Jo says.

"Hey, it's go big or go home. That's our Texas motto" Angie giggled. We took at where the bathrooms would be and the employee break room. It was a new concrete sidewalk in the front of the building which we wanted and a new parking lot on the side that was going to be ours. We discussed the prices that was at least two hundred thousand dollars under budget that was AMAZING. I'm just very lucky that it had been on the market for two plus years meaning we could probably put in a offer a little lower than the asking price! I'm so ready for me to bring my cooking to Texas.

Later on that day, we put in our offer for $350,000 which is only $150,000 less than the original price. Angie told us that she would give in the recommendation before saying that she had another client and had to be somewhere. She apologized before bidding farewell to us and leaving to go for her job.

We stuck around the new location for a while more, discussing ideas about refurnishing and decorating. After another hour, we left to go back to our hotel.

* * *

**That night**

"Well, I guess it's gotten pretty late." I said to the ladies once we were inside the elevator, going to our floor. They nodded in agreement and sighed. We all said our goodbyes and went into our respective rooms.

After showering and changing my clothes, I decided to settle down with a little bit of tv. I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels before deciding on an Eddie Murphy movie.

Once I had laughed a bit, I started dozing.

* * *

**_~Still Carlos' POV~ _**

**_Pretty soon, I thought I had heard a knock on my door. I got up and went to the door and opened it._**

**_"H-hi Carlos..." I slammed the door in his face. Was he following me? Did he move to Texas? How did he find me? I opened it again. "Please let me explain" Slammed it again. "You have every right to hate me... but please... let me in..."_**

**_I sighed and opened the door. "Get your blonde ass in here"_**

**_He walked in nervously. "Ma-may I sit?"_**

**_"NO! You only have five minutes to talk."_**

**_"Carlos I'm so... so sorry... I-I don't know why I didn't fully hear your side out first... Before I lost you."_**

**_"Or James' side."_**

**_"Okay I agree, but you KNOW that every guy or girl he has dated- he stole them from exes! He took Lucy from Peter, Kevin from David, Derek from Casey-"_**

**"Drew from Corey, Luke from Andrea - which was actually a shocker assuming he was straight." I shrugged. "But you were his BEST FRIEND, why would he do that to YOU?"**

**He sighed and looked up at me with his bottle green eyes. "I wasn't thinking straight. It was a mistake."**

**"I don't believe you. There were plenty of other things you could've done instead of doing what you did."**

**"I know, and I said that I'm so sorry. I don't know what else I can do except apologize. How can I prove it to you that I mean it and that it was a mistake?"**

**I thought for a minute. I looked at him, taking him in, in all his blonde, green-eyed glory. He looked handsome. Beautiful. "Kiss me." the words escaped my lips before I could stop them.**

**Kendall wasted no time in slamming his lips on top of mine in a passionate kiss. He licked the seam of my lips, asking for entrance. I quickly obliged. I couldn't help but be brought back to the memories of when we were happily married...or so I thought we were happy...**

**Kendall's tongue was on mine in an instant. For a split second, I thought about shoving him away from me and pushing him out the door. For a split second, I thought about his betrayal.**

**But those thoughts were soon forgotten. Kendall was starting to get turned on. He groaned into my mouth, "I need you, Carlos. I shouldn't have left you. I want you so bad."**

**I didn't know what to say back. The only thing I could think of doing was kissing him back, harder, more passionately. Pretty soon, he wanted more. His hands fluttered to the hem of my shirt. One hand pressed into the small of my back, pulling me to him. The other hand slid into my hair. His fingers scratched my scalp lightly and he pulled on my hair a little. It didn't hurt, but I could definitely feel it.**

**Things escalated quickly; soon, my shirt was on the floor. His followed a few moments later. He moved down from my lips to my neck. Nipping and kissing, biting and soothing. He licked my pulse point, then bit down gently on my ear. I moaned, which only spurred him on.**

**He started moving further down, past my neck, sliding past my shoulders. He started playing with my nipple. I felt him take one of the buds into his mouth and lightly bite on it with his teeth. He used his tongue and flicked it out, causing it to harden in response.**

**"So responsive. I remember why I fell in love with you in the first place." Kendall mumbled with his mouth around one of my pert buds, while his hand worked the other. I had heard what he said, but it didn't really register. I was too focused on what he was doing with his sinful little tongue.**

**Kendall's blonde hair felt so good between my fingers. I tugged lightly as I felt my pyjama bottoms begin to tighten. He started licking and kissing my chest, abs, and stomach as he made his way down to the waistband of my pants. He licked a line right across the material before hooking it in his fingers and deftly pulling them down. I was exposed to the air and Kendall drew in a harsh breath.**

**"You're so beautiful." he whispered. He leaned back up toward me and kissed me deeply before turning all of his attention to my steadily growing member.**

_**He teased the inside of my thighs with his fingertips, but the desperate noises I was making were enough to spur him into going further. He carefully took my length in his hand, tenderly pumping up and down in a steady motion.**_

_**I moaned at first contact, and soon, I was begging for more. "Kendall...Kenny, that feels so good. More, please...I need you..." I panted.**_

_**I wasn't usually this desperate in the bedroom but it had been a while and some of my pent up emotions were starting to make themselves shown.**_

_**After a few minutes of the slow torture, Kendall finally took me in his mouth. I shuddered at the warm, wet, and tight feeling. I almost came immediately, but started taking deep breaths as to stall myself falling over the edge.**_

_**He moaned around my length and started groping his own crotch, palming himself. I really didn't want to, but I had to. I pulled Kendall off of me. He let go with a 'pop' and the only thing still connecting us was a line of saliva.**_

_**His face was flushed and his eyes were wide. He came. Back up to my level and kissed me deeply. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that since I left." he confessed.**_

_**I didn't say anything; the only thing I did was kiss him again. This time, I took the lead. I moved down and started sucking him off. I felt him shiver underneath me and it turned me on to no end.**_

_**How was this the man who betrayed me? This was the man I loved. The one I fell in love with, the one I married.**_

_**I didn't have much more focus on that, as Kendall had started thrusting in my mouth. He tried to pull out after a while, not wanting to come as fast, but I didn't let go. He was squirming under my grip, but it only made me hold on tighter.**_

_**"Carlos...fuck...'m gonna come. I'm close..." he moaned out in warning. I didn't care. Once he realized that I wasn't letting up, he looked at me. Once our eyes connected, he lost it. I watched him come undone. It was possibly the hottest thing I had seen in a long time.**_

_**He took a minute to recover before pulling me on top of him and flipping us so he straddled me. He moved down, taking me in his mouth again. By then, I was painfully hard a**_**nd didn't resist as he star**_**ted bobbing his head up and down. I could feel myself hitting the back of his throat and had to resist the urge to thrust into him. I knew I would hurt him if I did, so I just sat and let him do all the work.**_

_**It wasn't long before I came either. I went into ecstasy screaming his name. I didn't have any time to recuperate, though. I was interrupted by someone calling my name.**_

_**"Carlos?" I looked up and my eyes locked with Alexa's, with Logan right next to her.**_

* * *

_A/N Turn up the AIR, It just got HOT. [And it's only a TEASER to the REAL Kenlos confrontment]_


	9. The quad dream pt2

Enjoy part TWO!

* * *

**_"A-Alexa?" I screamed as I broke the scream of pleasure to terrified._**

**_"Okay, after I left, you went to that?" Kendall said from behind me. Now he has his nerve. "Come on now 'Los."_**

**_"Excuse me?" Alexa responded in sass._**

**_"THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU BLURT OUT?" I screamed at Kendall. I was upset now. "Put your damn clothes on." I said as I put on my underwear._**

**_He did as he was told. "I mean, I know you're bi, but her? Really?"_**

**_"What's that supposed to mean?!" Alexa yelled at Kendall._**

**_"Shouldn't I be in-you know what? No." I went to the bar which used to be a kitchen. "Beer me." I demanded Logan, who had walked over there when he came in._**

**_"You know it." Logan said, bringing out two. He popped the caps off. We conked the bottom and opened them up. "Bottoms up."_**

**_"How long until they realize?"_**

**_"Oh a good two hours."_**

**_"Hmm... We still hate each other afterwards?"_**

**_"Oh I can't stand your ass." Logan says. "But my money's on her"_**

**_"Oh yeah, now shhh." I shushed Logan as we went back to Kendall and Alexa's argument._**

**_"So you think you're all that, huh? Yelling at my man, leaving him, and refusing to listen to his side of the story?" questioned Alexa._**

**_"Yeah, well I thought he was cheating on me at the time. I was so mad that I didn't even want to hear it." defended Kendall._**

**_"Well if you were so MAD, then WHY did I catch you in bed with him?!"_**

**_"Because I still love him! Just like you do! I know I have no rights, but I do! And he told me to kiss him, and after that, I couldn't hold back!"_**

**_You could almost hear the record scratch as Alexa looked at me. "Hold up. Is this blonde bitch telling me the truth?! YOU TOLD HIM TO KISS YOU?!" Alexa screamed._**

**_I put the beer down and held up my hands in defense. "Hey, calm down. I was just caught up in my emotions..."_**

**_She came over to me and grabbed my shirt collar. "Don't EVER tell a girl to calm down! I don't know if I can forgive you."_**

**_"What?!" I squeaked. "Of course you can!"_**

**_"No. I don't know, Carlos."_**

**_"B-but baby I was weak!"_**

**_"Bull shit!" Alexa shouted back and she tossed the drink across the room almost hitting Kendall. I've never seen her this pissed before. "R-really want to try me right now?"_**

_**"How'd you people find my ass in the first damn place?!" I pushed Alexa away and walked to Logan.**_

_**"What?" Logan played innocent and clueless like a little lost puppy trying to find its way home. Very convincing for someone with no BRAIN.**_

_**"What do you know!" I asked in a low tone.**_

_**"Hehe I know nothing." Logan feigned innocence. **_

_**"You know SOMETHING."**_

_**"I don't know what you're talking about." he jutted out his bottom lip and pouted.**_

_**"Ugh. Kendall, help me here."**_

_**"Yeah, no...I think I'll sit this one out." Kendall put up his hands in mock surrender.**_

_**"Is the world just against me today?" I asked, sighing, hanging my head in defeat.  
**_

**_"Excuse me?" Alexa hollered. "WHO CHEATED ON WHO?!"_**

**_"But he—"_**

**_"WHO SLEPT WITH THEIR EX?"_**

**_"Baby I—"_**

**_"SHUT UP. SHUT UP CARLOS! YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHT TO PULL A VICTIM CARD ON ME. OH HELL NO"_**

_**"Okay, Alexa, babe, I'm sorry!" I apologized profusely, but Alexa only turned her head toward the wall. I glared at Kendall, and he smiled at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but my mind quickly swatted them away. "I mean, technically, we only blew each other, and we didn't even sleep, but ya know..." I mumbled under my breath.**_

_**"EXCUSE ME?!" she screeched.**_

_**"Nothing, nothing. Oh, God NOTHING, I swear, but please don't kill me!" I pleaded pathetically.**_

_**"Ooh, this is getting good...someone should bring me some popcorn..." Logan chuckled.**_

_**"YOU. I bet this is YOUR fault!" I accused.**_

_**"Uh, yeah, no. This isn't about me. It's about you and your cheating habits." he smirked. The bitch **__**had the nerve to actually smirk.**_

_**"MY HABITS? THE ONLY HABIT I HAVE IS LOVING YOU" I turned to Kendall and Alexa. "SO MUCH! MY HABIT IS LOVING OTHERS AND CARING FOR OTHERS MORE THAN MYSELF! MY HABIT IS FUCKING PUTTING OTHERS FIRST" I turn again to face only Kendall. "THEN THEY LEAVE YOU IN THE DUST AFTER FIFTEEN YEARS LIKE YOU'RE JUST A PIECE OF SHIT BECAUSE THEY BELIEVED THE LIE" I tear up? "DAMN IT A-act like you guys know the real CARLOS ROBERTO GARCIA JUNIOR"**_

**_"L-'los I said sorry. I don't know what else to do" Kendall says crying. _**

**_"I think I know" I walked up to Kendall and Logan and pushed them out the hotel room and locked the door and faced Alexa scared. "Okay, now you can kill me without any witnesses if desired."_**

_**Alexa sighed. "As much as I want to commit murder and hide your body where no one would see it, right now, I'm not going to. I understand how you feel, I guess. Maybe I would've done the same thing in your situation."**_

_**"So you're putting yourself in my shoes and forgiving me?" I asked hopefully.**_

_**"Oh, hell no, you're not forgiven. You crazy? I'm just saying that I'm not that angry anymore. I think I'm giving you a chance to fix this."**_

_**"How?"**_

**_She shrugged. "Figure it out. You're a smart, smart boy."_**

**_"Not smart enough, apparently!" Logan yelled through the door. What the fuck? They were still there? "UGH." I stormed over to the door and threw it open. I rolled my eyes at what I saw._**

_**I stood there as Kendall and Logan were engaged in this random make out session. I cleared my throat. **_

_**"A-HEM. Just WHAT are you doing?" I asked. **_

**_"Well, you did kinda leave me hanging earlier and I guess some of my 'needs' 'need' to be taken care of..." Kendall said, still shoving his tongue down Logan's throat._**

**_"In a hotel hallway though? DAMN" I rolled my eyes. "You're sick!" I slammed the door and they ran away and I kissed Alexa. "You are better than him baby" I started to kiss down her body. _**

**_"You're sick" she said and walked out the front door with Logan and Kendall still making out. _**

**_"You can join us" Logan says as Kendall was kissing his neck. I was actually considering it. I was still horny damn it. No. I couldn't be considering effed up mess like that. I needed to clear my head. Maybe with a beer. Or whiskey_**

_**I grabbed my jacket and headed toward the nearest bar.**_

* * *

**_~ dream ends still Carlos POV~_**

I wake up yawning and confused as shit about the dream. Was it real? Was it connected? I just sat there on the couch puzzled as ever. I looked at my phone and it was 9:38pm and I was still tired and I had another big day tomorrow going to locations in Texas. I texted Alexa to see what she was doing

_Omg baby I just woke up like seconds ago from an interesting... detailed dream but I'm still tired, gonna take Sydney out and feed her and go back to sleep to a NORMAL dream I hope lol. Night ~A_

All I could do was just scream. Scariest dream of my life.

**_To be continued_**


	10. Garcia's Diner expands to Texas

**Chapter 10: Garcia's Diner expands to Texas**

* * *

"Wait, so you mean that you and I...were in like, the same dream?" Alexa asked me. I had called her the next morning, after I woke up for the second time.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I mean, we both had similar dreams, if not exactly the same. What else could it be?"

Alexa sighed. "I don't know. But...what are we supposed to do about it? I mean, was it like an omen or something? Like a premonition of what's to come? You're going to cheat on me with your ex?"

"No! No babe! I wouldn't do that."

"Psh, dream Carlos doesn't seem to agree."

"Lexi, I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm probably just exaggerating or something."

"Alright. Babe, I'm about to head out to the property and I'm going to meet Camille and Jo there too."

"Okay. Sorry for interrupting you and your 'special morning routine.'"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

"Oh, I will!" Pretty soon we hung up and I grabbed my jacket and went to Jo's rental car to meet up with her and Camille where the ladies were just getting in the car and starting it up.

"Looks like we made perfect timing" Jo says who was inthe driver's seat pulling off after I got in the back.

"Oh yeah this was perfect! I can't believe how early it is here though" I said yawning. Still better doing it now than later"

"Yeah we were just saying that too. It was a great time for even Angie." Jo agrees. "It's only eight though, the sun is just rising"

"Anyone call to check up on Walley?"

"Yeah, he texted me last night after he closed up and says it was all good there" Camille saysas she made the first left out of the hotel. It was a nice breezy morning and not many cars were on the highway. The only thing about Texas is that people in Texas drive crazy it's almost scary!

"That's good" I say going through my missed texts from last night. "I can't believe that a year and a half ago I quit my job to manage the restaurant full time AND to get enough money to expand already!"

"Yeah!" Camille says with enthusiasm. "From your surgery going fantastic to you becoming a business owner thatfast is just a blessing"

"Amen to that, God is just amazing" I smiled. "He really is my rock who has gotten me through the toughest times even before my divorce. It took a month to get it finalized and it hurt me so much that I had so much on my plate to get done. I didn't even want to fight it at that point as much so I just made it as smoothly as possible."

"Yeah he did but you were strong Carlos. You proved to yourself even that you were stronger than you thought" Jo compliments.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys" I smiled.

"We know!" Camille said cheerfully.

"I mean, we're sorry that it even happened in the first place, but think about it like this: if it didn't happen, you would be in an awkward relationship with Kendall, and you wouldn't have the same relationship you have now, with Alexa."

"Yeah. You're definitely right about that!" I agreed. Pretty soon we had arrived at the location with Angie waiting in her car for us so Jo parked next to her and we got out to meet at the front door.

"Good morning you guys" Angie greeted us.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez how are you this morning?" I asked.

"I'm great Mr. Garcia, and yourself?"

"I'm great and excited to sign this lease and make our offer!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah we knew it was the one for us and we just couldn't even imagine a building wIth more character than that one" Camille commented.

"I really agree! I've shown it to many of my clients and they all said NO! I mean you're the...sixth group I've shown it to I think?" Angie says.

"Oh wow! Their loss!" Jo says.

"Oh totally!" Angie says. "I mean they had a tighter budget than you guys do but I just love this building" We head inside to look around again before signing it.

The place was so beautiful! I just had to suck in a breath and hold it there while I pinched myself to make sure it was real. It had about 1/4 acres of land, while the building on top sat right in the middle. A cobblestone road winded up to the building, which on the outside was a rich shade of red. Once people got inside, they would see shiny, lustrous wooden floors, soft, plush carpets, comfortable leather chairs and booths lining the walls, completed with the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. The walls came together and joined at angles that I felt were so beautiful. It was just so breathtaking, all of it.

Just as I finished signing the papers, a question about something Angie had said formed in my mind. "Hey, Ang? How come you've had so many people see this land and property, but no one made any offers?"

Angie's face started showing signs of stress and her body tensed up at the question.

"Uh. Wh-why do you ask that?"

"Well I guess I asked because I thought it was weird...I mean, this is a really nice piece of land, and I'm glad that I could be one of the first to get to it, but how come no one else made any offers?" I asked.

Angie sighed and looked at her feet, having some sort of internal debate with herself. Eventually, she looked up. I could see in her eyes that she was about to tell me something weird.

"Okay. I'll tell you why, but you've got to make sure that we stay completely serious and you can't tell any of this to a soul. Got it?"

Jo, Camille, and I all nodded our heads.

"Well...with every single person who came to visit the property, they each came back to me with this random complaint. They all said that they shared realistic dreams with those who they didn't like, but also with those closest to them and whom they loved as well." Angie explained. I froze in my spot, almost forgetting to breathe.

Jo slapped my back and I shook my head to clear my head of the memories of the dream that were flooding back.

I just stood there in shock and fully terrified. To realize that my dream would ever have anything, ANYTTHING AT ALL to do with this place, scares the HELL out of me! I couldn't concentrate on anyanything else after that.

"Well that's funny to know as a spooky fact!" Camille giggled. "Right guys?" She then turned to Jo and I.

"And I have many exes so uh-oh!" Jo laughed along.

I just stood there, not able to move, barely blinking, hardly breathing regularly, that was just an unnecessary fact for me to hear at eight in the morning and I couldn't think past that. "I-I s-suppose so?! Uh I need to speak with the girls alone for a moment, Mrs. Lopez?"

"Not a problem at all, I'll be making a call outside if you guys need me" Angie says as she stepped outside and gets on her cellphone.

"Carlos are you okay?" Camille asked first.

"I-it's t-true" I stutter.

"What is?" Jo asks.

"The DREAM THING!" I shout out.

"'Los don't be ridiculous, she messing with us." Camille laughs.

"No she ain't" I tell everything that happened in my dream last night and afterwards they looked just as terrified as me.

"Wait, so you're telling me that that slut of an ex-husband and the one he cheated on you with were BOTH in this "shared" dream of yours?" Camille asked.

"Yes! That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

"Well how do you know Kendall and Logan had the dream too?" Jo asked.

"W-well, I'm not 100% sure that they had it too, but Alexa came to me and told me about her part of the dream, so I knew that there must've been some kind of connection..."

Camille sighed and pat me on the back. "Carlos, I feel for you. I know you probably don't want my pity or anything, but as friends, you're going to have to suck it up and deal. I'm sorry that any of this is happening to you, and that you can't be completely happy with the one you love most right now. But I'm telling you: you will get through it. With or without out help."

I smiled at Camille's mini-speech. "Thanks, Cam. I know, and thank you."

Jo patted my back, saying, "The same goes for all of us. We're here for you. Especially Alexa."

"Yeah. I know." After our chat, we met outside with AngIe, where we all smiled and I said. "Garcia's Diner is officially moving to Texas!"

** To be continued**


	11. Alexa moves in

**Chapter 11: Alexa Moves In**

* * *

****One month later****

**~Alexa's POV~**

I can't believe that in only two years Carlos and I have developed a very close relationship with each other as both friends and lovers! We've been talking about moving in together and continuing our lives together p for the rest our lives and I can't imagine a better person to do it with than Carlos! He, James and Jett were moving the boxes from my apartment into his house today while I stayed with adorable Sydney Garcia-Knight! She is the cutest dog ever! She was laying by the chair I was in letting me rub her stomach.

"Who's a good girl?" I say sweetly. "Who's a good girl? Yes you are. Sydney is a good girl" She wagged her tail and barked happily at me. I had just took her out of the house to let her pee and things so we were just chilling in my new living room. Oh, right, _OUR_ living room. No seriously, Carlos already knows I'm making a few changes here and there.

I started to look around the house again and looked at pictures of Carlos and Kendall? As they aged, l could tell that their love was never dying ever. I just found it weird that Kendall would ever leave someone like Carlos! They just seemed inseparable. I just wanted to rip these pictures up and I was going to. I found scissors and was going to start with the picture of them kissing at the ceremony but got interrupted.

"ALEXA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PICTURES?" Carlos shouts at me.

I dropped the photo in my hands, watching distantly as it fell to the floor. I raised my eyes to meet Carlos' anger filled ones.

"I-um...I was just looking at your old photos!" I lamely defended myself.

"Looking, huh? Then what were you going to do with those scissors?" he asked.

"G-getting ready to-to open boxes you bring in?"

"Uh-huh, so why is MY picture between the metal parts? That's not a box"

"We-well, I just wanted t-to test out the blades to see if they were s-strong enough...!"

"On a picture?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well...yeah! In Sweden, they have this theory where-"

"Save it. Alexa, tell me what you were doing."

"OKAY SO I GET JEALOUS, SO WHAT?"

"IS THIS ABOUT THE DREAM?"

"NO, I'VE BEEN THIS WAY"

"Uh...I don't really understand...could you clear that up for me?"

"I-I get jealous easily"

"Aww shit"

"Ohh"

"I..." Carlos sighs. "kind of get it?"

"So I guess you're relating that part to yourself?"

"Yeah; but mine is different."

I get confused. "How?"

"I wasn't the one jealous. HA."

I get more confused. "...right...okay, so...I guess I'm still kinda confused on how you worded that last part"

"MY EX-best friend stole my man because HE was jealous"

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"Just put. The damn. Picture. Down."

"Look, I'm sorry. I got jealous after seeing the photo, and I was hurting that your friends and husband could do something like that to you."

Carlos sighed. "I understand. But I don't see what gives you the right to just cut up my memories with a pair of scissors. That's like me trying to burn your hair because it reminded me of Kendall's or something."

"Dude, we got different colors"

"...well...that's not the point! I was just trying to tell you that you really don't have much right to be getting rid of my stuff like that. I know that you don't like it, and since we're together now, I'll put it all away, like in storage maybe? But I'm keeping it."

I sighed and nod. "Sorry babe, and you don't have to"

"Day one and she scewed up?" James asks as he walked up.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that." Carlos sighed.

"...I'm right here." I said grumpily.

"Oh! Hey babe." James said, slinging his arm around my shoulders. I growled at him and pushed him away as Carlos' body tensed up at the contact.

James backed away at the look in Carlos' eyes, holding up his hands in surrender.

"It's alright, bro. I have no interests in stealing your baby pigeon from your nest." said James.

"Oh, so I'm a pigeon now, is that it?"

"Okay, okay. Anyway, I see there may be some trouble in Paradise?" he asked.

Carlos groans. "James, boxes, now. Alexa you can't redecorate ANYTHING now"

"BUT-"

"That or no sex for a month"

"I'll take no sex"

Carlos blinks. "WELL DON'T PUNISH ME" He whines.

I threw my hands in the air. "FINE." I said loudly. When I walked past him, though, I made sure he heard me as I muttered "Horndog."

"And proud of it" Carlos says back.

I scoffed as I made my way to a chair and watched as the two boys made their way to and from the house as they brought boxes inside the building.

Huh...who knew Carlos was so ripped? I watched as they brought the boxes in. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from the way his muscles bulged out as they moved underneath his Latino skin.

I looked over at James and saw that he was ripped too, but something about my boyfriend just turned me on.

I could feel myself getting slightly more aroused as my mind started wandering...

* * *

_"Mmm...Carlos...oh, right there!" I moaned out as Carlos moved one of his hands to the back of my neck, and the other to my most sensitive of areas._

_He pushed my lace undies aside and thrust two fingers into my wet heat, knowing how turned I got from fingering. _

_He started pumping them in and out of me, smiling as my m*** grew louder in volume. _

_He nipped at the pulse point on my neck as he moved the hand that was on my neck to under my shirt. His nimble fingers made a beeline for my n ipples, to play with them. _

_"God, Carlos! Mmm..." _

_"You like that, baby? I saw how you were looking at me when James and I were moving those boxes. I was thinking about you too, sweetheart. You, these sweet lips of yours, and this delicious c*** of yours too..."_

_He always was a talker during sex. In the other few times, it was sexy each time we did it. This was no exception. _

_Carlos was still playing with my n ipples as he moved down my body. He kissed anywhere his lips touched, working his way down to where his fingers were moving. _

_He ran his tongue along my slit, drawing even louder m*** for me. _

_It wasn't long before I came, shouting his name. He worked me through it, whispering sweet nothings to me. _

_"Your turn." I whispered, getting down on my knees in front of Carlos. I unzipped his pants quickly, pulling them down and bringing his underwear along for the ride as well. His throbbing erectio n sprung free, leaking at the tip. _

_I wasted no time, taking him in my mouth and beginning to suck. I spit on the head, lubing him up, and started using my hand to pump him as well. I traced a vein up and down as I bobbed my head on him. _

_He lightly grasped a fistful of my hair and moaned loudly. He started thrusting his hips, tip hitting the back of my throat. I could tell he was getting close. He wasn't shy about letting me know it either. _

_"Babe...I'm close...I-I'm about to-"_

* * *

"Alexa? You okay?" Carlos questioned while waving his hand in my face.

I blinked. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." I looked around. "Where's James?"

"He kinda went home while you were zoned out."

"Well how long was that?"

"...an hour."

"What?!"

"So...what were you daydreaming about...?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I blushed. "...you."

"Well...what...about me?"

"Well, I couldn't help myself when I indulged in one of my fantasies as I watched you lifting those boxes. You were looking so strong, and sexy with your muscles and all. Especially those legs..."

"So...you wanna tell me about this fantasy of yours?"

"Uh...well it was mostly about some stuff like this..." I tried to explain. But what better way to explain than to show.

I sat up and leaned into him, starting to suck on his neck. He moaned loudly, knowing where I was going.

"So what else was in this fantasy?"

"Some of this..." I trailed my hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. "And this..." I licked my way from his neck to his chest and stomach. I dipped my tongue into his naval and continued my way down.

"I think I really like the way this dream ended..." Carlos said, his breaths turning into pants as I hooked my fingers in the waistband of his trousers.

I pulled his pants down, loving the way he gasped at the cool air hitting him down there. I licked one of his inner thighs, going everywhere except for where he wanted me to be. I even rimmed him a little, knowing he had done it before and loved it.

It was one of his 'secret kinks.' I caught him off guard as I finally took him in my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks as I went down on him. I brought up my right hand and started tugging on him as well, making sure to touch all the parts my mouth couldn't reach.

He grunted and warned me that he was close, but I pulled off at the last moment, denying him his release.

"Not yet, babe." I said mischievously.

Carlos didn't seem as patient anymore. I watched as he lifted me up and pushed me against the wall. I couldn't help but wrap my legs around his pants less waist.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes, love." he growled before allowing my clothes to join his on the floor.

He rolled on protection in record time. "Where the fuck did you even have that?" I questioned, breathless.

"Pocket." he mumbled. I didn't have much time to prepare myself before he thrust himself into me, all the way to the hilt.

I moaned so loudly, I was sure people within a mile radius could have heard me.

But I didn't care. I could only focus on how good Carlos felt inside of me, pumping in and out with his hard, delicious length.

"Lexi...I'm close..."

"Me too, 'Litos."

We both came together, each other's names on our lips. He painted my insides white as I still clenched around him.

We both worked out way through it, milking each other out. Pretty soon, Carlos was getting heavy, slumping against me in the wall.

I shoved him off and headed to the nearest bathroom to clean up. "That was amazing." I said as I came back, seeing he had cleaned up too with a moist towelette. We both found our clothes and sat together.

**To be continued**


	12. Engaged in Texas

**CH12 Engaged in Texas **

* * *

~Carlos' POV~

This has been one of the busiest two weeks of my life. Alexa, the team and I are in Texas this next few weeks to start construction on the building. Why Alexa? Well, even though it's only been two years and a half, I think it's time to take it to the next level and propose! I know it's been a short time but I'm just head over heels about her! I'm going do it since I've made reservations at a fancy restaurant, a movie maybe, and then pop the question at a local beach! I have the ring already and James helped with the speech. It's a busy day but I can make it happen!

I made sure to tell everyone I knew to keep it a secret from her, and so far, everyone has done such a great job at it!

I called Alexa this morning and told her that I wanted to take her out for a nice dinner tonight and that she should dress nice, but she doesn't know why.

When I left the hotel Alexa was still asleep and I didn't want to wake up my sleeping beauty. I was in my truck on the highway tagging behind Jo and Camille with Walley behind me with the executive manager with me.

"You excited, sir?" I asked my boss, Henry.

"Oh very! This was a great way to expand, 'Los. I can't believe I almost fired you"

I sighed. "I-it's fine, just would've been worse if I had no job when he left"  
He slapped my back and chortled loudly. "It was no problem, my boy! You're one of the best money makers, I mean employees that I've ever had!"

"Uh, thanks?"

We were both silent for the rest of the ride, mostly due to me turning up the radio and singing loudly along with the music, effectively cutting him off from starting any more awkwardness.

We arrived a while after that. I put the car in park behind the building, Jo doing the same. I was shutting off the engine as Jo walked over to my truck and tapped on the window. I motioned for her to move back so I could open the door.

"You bring the keys?" Jo questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I left them on the table" I say sarcastically while handing the front and back door keys to her. "Go open up, we'll bring the boxes"

We had actually drove our own vehicles this time since we had many items that could be stored in the basement. Me, Alexa, and my boss, Jacob in my truck, Walley, drove Jo and Camille in his car. Angie never told us it had one at first but it was a true bonus. We went inside and logged on our laptops on the floor waiting on the construction workers.

After a while of me trying to sort out financial issues with the restaurant and others trying to play games (and not help me at all), the workers started arriving. A couple of Uhauls with the furniture and decorations I had bought were making their way into the parking lot.

There wasn't TOO much to do, other than move in furniture, and basically build everything except for the walls.

I brought out the rolls of wallpapers I had bought for the walls surrounding the soon-to-be dining area. The others brought out some of the other supplies and got to work on the walls.

I had the workers start bringing in furniture (like the podium at the front where the workers would take parties and lead them to their seats), the chairs, tables, benches, and even a few couches for people if they wanted to relax as they sat and waited.

After the restaurant was pretty much set up, we started moving toward the kitchen. There, the workers brought in the double oven, the huge non-stick wall length stove, the dishwasher, and other boring stuff that would be needed in the kitchen. The freezer was already built in, so all I had to do was activate it, which was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

Once we were all done, we stood at the front of the restaurant to admire our work. But there was one little guy still sweeping the floors and cleaning the tables, so we couldn't quite admire it yet.

"Steve! Come over here!" someone called to the boy. He took off his headphones and gasped, rushing over to the front with everyone else.

"We did it" Henry said as the first to speak.

"And in one day too" Jo said enthusiastically.

"Very little left before grand opening in a few weeks!" I proudly say. It was getting dark out and I had to get ready for tonight. I had everything ready but for what I was going to wear so I was really hoping to leave soon. I had already texted Alexa because it takes her literally all day to get ready unlike Kendall. I was used to it though.

The time finally came where everyone could leave because according to Henry, this was like our eight hour shift so we were thankfully on the clock still being away. PLUS over time so oh _hell _yeah! Jo rode back with Henry and I and we talked on the way. This time no awkwardness at all!

"What a very fun day!" Jo started the conversion.

"You all rocked" Henry complimented. "We basically got all appliances hooked up, most of the seating, and the offices"

"Incredible" I cheered. "So who's moving here?"

"I'm thinking Camille and I." Jo guessed. "Right sir?"

"Correct! I was thinking about Carlos but I'd rather him in Florida for now"

"Then we're on the same page! I LOVE Florida and plus you girls will do fine" I agreed. With a little more talking and less traffic, we had finally made it to the hotel. Everyone wished me luck and went to the rooms.

Alexa was almost ready when I entered, as expected. "I texted you an hour ago and you're STILL not ready?" I teased.

"Oh shut up" Alexa giggled and then I went to get dressed and a quick shower then we headed to the restaurant I had a reservation at.

"Wow, Carlos! This place is so nice! What 'inspired' you to bring me here? What for?" Alexa questioned as I held open her car door and held her hand as she lifted out of the seat.

I closed the car door and started walking toward the restaurant as I answered her question. Sorta. "What? I can't bring my lovely girlfriend out on a nice date every once in a while?"

"Well, I guess you can..." she giggled.

I held open both sets of restaurant doors and walked up to the reception guy in the front, at the podium.

"Ah, reservation for two, under the name Garcia?" I asked the man.

He pushed his glasses up onto his nose as he looked over the list of names on the clip board sitting on the podium. "Yes! Right this way, Sir, Ma'am."

He grabbed two expensive looking menus and showed us to our seats. I made sure to get us window seats in a more private, regal part of the restaurant.

Alexa looked wonderful in the lighting, and I could only imagine how she would look as I proposed to her. She sighed when we sat down.

"Oh my God, Carlos! This is all so much...wait...are you kissing up to me or something? Do you want a pet? You better not want a pet or anything! You know how I feel about random lizards or whatever crawling around the house, I don't want anything crawling out of the drain when I'm taking a show-"

"Alexa!" I interrupted her ranting. "I don't want a pet...or at least a lizard of all things," I shivered, "I mean, of course I'd want a dog or something, but that's not the point! You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. Carlos, what-"

She was interrupted by the waiter coming to the table to ask about drink orders. I sighed in relief. We both ordered our food the same time we got our drinks.

Dinner conversation was pretty light. We talked about small things going on in each of our lives, but most of it was about the restaurant and our future together.

When dinner was finished, I paid the check after arguing with Alexa about splitting it, and we walked back to the car together.

"Babe?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

"Do you want to go see a movie or something?"

"Nah. I kinda want to go exercise off that meal. I'm way too full. I think I ate too much...but I regret none of it! That meal was like heaven on a plate...or in a chicken."

I laughed. "So how about a walk on the beach?" I suggested, hoping she would agree.

"Sure! I'll probably want to go swimming or something, though. Can we go back and get our suits, then head to the beach? It's only..." she grasped my arm and pulled my watch to her face so she could study it. "6 something."

"Okay. Let's hurry, then! Wouldn't want to miss sunset or anything!"

We had been walking for about fifteen minutes talking about our families and friends. Just casual conversatIon about the restaurant and how it was coming along.

I really love this woman, she's just incredible and I needed her to know by me proposing tonight. The ring I bought for her I had it personally made. It was not too expensive as I had expected to be so I was able to get it perfect. We walked to where nobody was at and I had stopped walking and faced her.

"What?" Alexa asked as she giggled.

I didn't say anything at first, I got the small ring box out of my back pocket and got on one knee. "Alexa, the past three years have been incredible, the best years of my life. I was broken when you found me. I was crushed, in pain both physically and emotionally. You taught me to trust again, how to love again, and through your love and support that absolutely anything is possible through love and faith in God. You are the answers to my prayers and I've felt blessed ever since. I'm now ready to make it official. So will you marry me?"

She immediately burst into tears of happiness and just nodded at first. "Oh my G-God. Yes I'll marry you!" Alexa says and I put the ring on her finger and then stood up to kiss her. I love this woman and I'm praying that time it'll really be till death do us part and then after death in Heaven.


	13. Interviewing Texas

**CH13 Interviewing Texas**

* * *

~Carlos' POV~

It was eight in the morning on a Monday. Jo, Henry, and I were just walking in a conference building that we'd rented for two weeks in Texas for the interviews. It was a big step in the process of the grand opening. We were on time, ready to go but of course Walley and Camille were running behind because they had to 'perfect their makeup'.

"Let's give them an half an hour," Henry said. "I just texted Camille and she said just got out the shower! SERIOUSLY?"

I rolled my eyes. "That girl is slow, but we gotta love her. Walley had to get gas then go back for Camille."

"Poor Walley," Jo giggled.

"I'm not driving back to Florida with her," I giggled and looked at Jo. "So you're with me riding back?"

"Gladly," Jo responded. We just decided to talk for the time being until they arrived. "So, you never told us how you popped the question..." she started.

"Oh. Just at the beach after a fancy reserved dinner for two." I winked.

As I finished the story, Camille and Walley walked in.

"Sorry we're late!" apologized Camille.

"Yeah, but we texted Henry what was going on, so it's fine," said Walley.

"Alright, so we finished the ad that we're going to put out front, right?" I asked, remembering that I charged Camille and Jo with the task.

"Yep! It's a pretty big sign. We'll be attracting potential employees in no time! We already set it up out front. All we have to do in here is clean up and wait!" explained Jo.

"Awesome!" I praised. "So when do you think they'll start coming?" I asked.

"Errrr, rrrright now!" Camille exclaimed. I followed her line of vision, seeing two sharply dressed men walking toward the door.

"Alright, so, I want everyone here to do at least two interviews. Jo, you can take these two first, Henry, you'll be working with me, Camille, I'm sure you can handle on your own, and Walley, just make sure that they aren't random hookers from off the streets, please."

Everyone nodded, ready to take on their jobs. Once the guys walked in, I showed them into my office, letting Jo take the reins once they were all inside.

* * *

~Jo's POV~

We were going our separate ways and I was heading to Carlos' office. I had logged into my laptop and checked my email for the application of questions. Usually, the interviewee brings it already filled out but we decided to do it this way until we open.

Okay I'm ready for the first one. ~J, I texted Henry. He was also in charge of the line of people waiting.

Moments later, a guy who looked about five feet tall in his twenties came and sat down at the table, handing me his resume.

I gave a friendly smile. "Hi my name is Jo, l am one of the managers and I'll be your interviewer."

"Well hello miss Jo, my name is Cameron Flint," he said in a southern accent.

"Okay," I responded. "C-a-m-e-r-o-n F-l-i-n-t?" He nodded.

"Nice name. Can you tell me about yourself?"

"Thank you- I'm from Dallas Texas born and raised, l  
graduated from Texas Culinary arts and I have a degree in chef and business management."

"Impressive," I complimented. "What are your strengths?"

"Oh I love to cook! I have been cooking since I was fifteen."

"Any meal that you think you do best at?"

"Um... I guess breakfast I can do pancakes, bacon and eggs really well. For lunch, I can do pretty much anything, burgers, chicken, spaghetti and same for Dinner. I'm always willing to learn new recipes!" I couldn't help but smile, he's AWESOME!

"Okay then. Um... What salary are you seeking?"

"Thirty dollars an hour," he deadpanned. Was he serious?

I laughed. "No honestly, how much hon?"

"I'm serous, l have bills to pay."

Really fool? Come on you were perfect! "And we don't? Come on we are new in Texas, for now it's not much to pay you guys yet. Can you be a little-"

"Thirty or I'm walking out," he said, standing up. Bye asshole.

"Oh please try to work with us, you seem like you can work hard for maybe a raise in the long run but for now-"

HE GOT UP AND WALKED OUT ON ME!

"DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON YOUR WAY OUT, GREEDY!" I screeched.

_NEXT ~J_

_Already? ~ H_

_Money. Hungry. ~J_

_Oh God. Ok next one is on the way, good luck ~H_

* * *

~Camille's POV~

_Send in the next victim- I mean, potential employee! ~ C_

_Got it! ~ H_

I put down my phone and went over to my designated corner of the diner to interview whoever was coming. After a few seconds, I heard Henry directing them my way. I laid out my papers and everything for the interview.

A young woman came around the bend, looking kinda snazzy in a fancy dress and heels. She walked confidently over to me and took her seat opposite of mine.

"Hello! Nice to meet you. I'm Camille and I'll be interviewing you today!" I tried cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too!" she said politely. "I'm Rachel."

"Right, Rachel." She handed me her paper and her resume. I looked down, seeing that she was pretty experienced in just about everything in a restaurant. She'd worked as a waitress, janitor, chef, and other small jobs as well.

"So, I see you've got quite a lot of experience, eh?" I questioned.

"Oh, definitely!"

"Well may I ask why did you end up leaving so many jobs?"

"Oh all them ended up being bitches of a boss"

I just sat there in shock. "O-oh I see..." I looked down at my laptop.

"Yeah girl, you see them morrons just couldn't accept how real I was, you feel me boo?" What the hell is all I could think. "I mean they say I was being unprofessional all by how I speak now what kind of shit is that?"

"Well I mean rules are rules so..."

"Honey I get that but what the fuck, it's not like customers heard me!" The lady rolled her eyes.

"M-moving on, no more info needed on that" I cleared my throat. "Tell me about yourself"

"Girl, my family was poor as hell growing up. Daddy barely made enough for the bills, ended up in the damn streets. Shit, barely got a meal a day. Had to drop out because I got knocked up by a dead beat daddy. Girl, you know how it is."

"I s-suppose" I blinked. "I uhh-"

"I get free food right?"

"M-maybe... uh... What salary are you seeking?"

"Girl I'm from the hood so anything. I know y'all new down here so I'll be fine with pay cuts and all that shit" HOW DID YOU EVEN GET YOUR LAST JOB?

"I will let my team know that" I was done with her. "What a... lovely interview this was, my team will call you for a phone interview soon and it was nice meeting you"

"Peace out boo" Rachel got up, did the "duces" sign and left.

_Inteview done boo ~Camille_

_How'd it go? ~H_

_Why is this a group text? ~W_

_She said some shit ~Camille_

_Huh? ~Carlos_

_What? ~ J_

_She's just a real muh fucka ~Camille_

_...losing me here ~H_

_Yeah ~W_

_I'm a real G~Camille_

_Oh God she was from 'Da streets'? ~Carlos_

_Yep so uh... NEXT ~Camille_

_On it, next one is coming to all of you ~H_

* * *

~Walley's POV~

I have been having a little better luck than Carlos and Jo, but not much. I'll just say today is for a trial run on interviews? Seems fair. There were crazy people I interviewed, and some potential hires.

_Next up ~W_

_Okay ~H_

We got a cowboy in the house finally!

He sat down. "Hi my name is Walley, l am one of the managers and I'll be your interviewer"

"Well howdy, I'm Joshua Young"

"Nice to meet you." I responded as he gave his resume to me. It was a couple of jobs, not a lot. "Oh so I see you're still new in the workforce"

"Yes sir I am. I'm only twenty-five and still in college for culinary"

"Nice. Why are you interested in working for Garcia's Diner?"

"I have visited the location in Florida many times on vacation with family and friends for the past few years and loved it every time" He smiled,

" What are three things your former manager would like you to improve on?"

"... Well I can be easily annoyed by bad feedback from customers. I tend to be late sometimes, not on purpose. I do call in when running late."

"How often is that?"

"Every couple weeks... and I can be easily distracted by conversation"

I was typing as we talked. "Well the biggest problem with us will be the late clock ins. As long as you work while you talk, it's fine. How did you hear about this position?"

"I saw a flyer you guys put in the park"

" Would you work 40 hours a week or more?"

"No problem at all"

"Okay great! What salary or hourly pay are you seeking?"

"Ten or fifteen an hour"

"Perfect. Well that concludes MY questions. Do you have any?"

"Only one... Are guns allowed for protection on shift?" No dude. No.

"I'm sorry but it's not allowed, company policy"

"But we're allowed to bring guns in Starbucks .."

"I'm sorry but it's not the place for weapons unless it's our security person. Are you interested in that too? I can add it to possibilities."

"No I don't want security, just chef with protection to carry"

I nod. "Well I'm sorry but no"

"Okay then have a nice day" We shook hands and he got up and started to leave. Oh, he also gave me the "finger". Better be a good way to say bye in Texas...

_Good interview until the end where he could ask the questions ~W_

_Ok I guess that's fair? ~Camille_

_What question? ~H_

_I'm afraid to know the question ~Carlos_

_He asked if he could bring his shotgun while on shift... as a chef ~W_

_Shut. Up. ~ Jo_

_Lol no. Hell no ~H_

_NO ~Camille_

_Not even up for debate ~Carlos_

* * *

~Carlos' PoV~

_Ready. Send the last one in. ~ C_

_Will do, boss man. ~ H_

I sat in my corner of the diner, totally ready to take on the last interview, but I was nervous. Hearing all the feedback from the others was making me anxious, but there wasn't much I could actually do about it.

I smiled when a handsome young man walked up to me before shaking my hand and taking a seat.

"Good afternoon! My name is Anthony Parks. Nice to meet you," the man said in a nice English drawl.

"Afternoon! My name is Carlos Garcia, I'm the owner of this here restaurant. So, care to tell me why you want to work here and what position you're trying to earn?"

"I want to work here because I've always wanted to do something in accounting, which is what I got my bachelors in. Speaking of accounting, I want to try to be a cashier here, and maybe as I develop in my working skills, I'll be able to help out with some business finance as well!"

"That's great! I'm glad you're so outgoing! What are you wanting to be paid hourly?"

"Maybe about $10-15 an hour? I'm living with my parents, so money isn't too tight for me."

"Perfect! Since I've been asking the questions, is there anything else you want to ask me before you're definitely hired?"

"If I sleep with you, will I get a raise?"

I blinked at him. You're kidding me. It was going so well! "Um, I'm not sure I heard you right, could you repeat that?"

"I asked that if I slept with you, would you give me a raise?"

"Yeah, no. I'm married. And not looking for anything like that. Listen kid, you're cute and all, but this is a place for serious business. If your business can't be serious, you should probably leave."

He stood up, nodding his head. "It was worth a shot. Later, sexy," he said before walking out of the room, leaving me staring after him, dumbfounded.

_You're kidding me, right? ~ C_

_What? ~ H_

_They've ALL been duds! ~ C_

_What happened this time? ~ H_

_This one wanted to sleep with me for a raise. Not cool. _

_-_- ~ C_

_Sorry, boss! ~ H_

_If you didn't sign my checks still, I'd kill you Henry ~C_

* * *

**Lol we had so much fun writing this chapter and it was very hard as well! Lol sorry it's very late but expect to see more over the next two weeks XD **


	14. Interviewing Texas 2

**The next day**

* * *

~ Henry's POV~

I watched as everyone walked in behind me in the new meeting room, each taking a seat. "Well good morning everyone. Yesterday went well," I said sarcastically while opening my laptop.

"Haha funny not funny," Carlos said as everyone did the same as me.

"Yesterday was a joke," Jo said.

"Yeah, we know it was, but it's not like we can't hope that today won't be better," said Carlos, trying to lighten everyone's sour moods caused by the failed interviews from yesterday.

"Yesterday was wasteful. Nothing was accomplished," Walley stated.

"Okay then let's call yesterday a trial run."

"Trial run for what, thought?" Camille asked. "We meant serious business yesterday and earned shit."

"You guys are NOT leaving us until we get real employees," Jo said, "And they all have to be trained too."

"We weren't planning to, but it'll be up to you guys after we leave" Carlos informed

"We can do this, guys! It's fine! Let's put yesterday behind us and focus on the present. Let's work on the now! We won't get anything done by just sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves!"

We all stared at him, blank expressions on our faces.

The expressions slowly changed to shocked ones, then proud.

I clapped. Then everyone else did too.

"W-why are you guys clapping?" he asked.

Camille wiped a tear from her eye. "That was the deepest thing you've ever said to us!"

"Oooh God" Walley rolled his eyes. "Anything else before we start?"

"Nope, that's it!" cheered Carlos. "Let's get started!"

I stood up, the others following my lead. "I'll get everything ready. I think it's time for round two."

"It better work out!" Jo shouted.

Everyone separated and went off to their own sections of the restaurant to hold their interviews.

* * *

Once we were finished, we all gathered together to pool our results and find out what we were working with.

"Okay, so we now have four chefs, six waiters and waitresses, two (most likely part timer) cashiers, and one security guard who can just like, get a small office and stay out of sight most of the time. I'll get him to hook up the camera system so he can watch them. I'm pretty sure that's it," I reported.

"We did it!" Everyone started cheering, careful not to make a mess of the papers already scattered around the room.

"Beautiful" Henry said. "I have to admit that I wasn't all for Texas but you guys pushed me and it's turning out easier than expected!"

"I told you Henry, the stats were looking excellent here!" Camille smiled. "I wasn't going to pick areas that were too high, like New York, too far, like California or too... country, like Mississippi"

"I know, I was just nervous considering I've never expanded out of Florida"

"Well leave it to us to push you!" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm glad for that. All that's really left is to let the workers get aquatinted with the place and to hold the grand opening!"

After we went over all the interviews, even some of the ridiculous ones, chose who to hire and called it a day.

* * *

Sorry it's short! I'm just trying to make up for not updating


	15. The grand opening

**Chapter 15: The grand opening**

* * *

**A couple weeks later**

~Jo's POV~

It was seven in the morning on a Sunday and everyone was just arriving at the restaurant including employees. Today was our grand opening in Texas and we were all thrilled!

Everyone took some days off before today and even Alexa was here today to help. She was a very nice lady, but something about her wasn't right for Carlos, in my opinion at least.

"Hello everyone," Carlos greeted the employees.

"Hey Mr. Garcia," they responded and Camille and I stepped up.

"Good morning guys, congratulations on getting hired!" I began and our team cheered and clapped for them. "Your training went well, unfortunately Ms. Roberts and I couldn't say hello to all of you due to paperwork, but we'll have plenty of time for now on."

"Yes, and please be aware that it'll just be us two after this week so please don't go to anyone but Mrs. Taylor and I because the rest will be returning to Florida on Wednesday night. So unless Mr. Garcia or our executive boss, Mr. Henry Ford speaks to you directly, pretend they are not here." Everyone nodded.

"We open in an hour and a half so get cooking and settled in after clocking in at the break area," I finished. "You may now be dismissed to do so."

Everyone headed to the break room to clock in and the team spread out to different areas.

After one hour we already had a large line outside the door and we were getting excited! Even Texas' local news were outside with cameras filming.

"Okay guys here are the big scissors and red tape to cut!" Carlos says happily. "Let's go!"

We went outside with two other employees to help hold tape and everyone cheered as we walked out. Feeling famous indeed.

The news man came to us to get a quick interview and they started with Carlos and Henry.

"We are extremely thankful for all of the support today, and are very happy to have Texas be our next location to open a 'Garcia's Diner,'" Henry spoke.

"Yes we are, and we hope that you enjoy the experience at our location here as it's our first that's not in Florida!" Carlos ended.

"And we also like to thank our two managers who'll move down here to run it, Miss Roberts and Miss Taylor!" Everyone clapped for Camille and I.

"We're very happy for the honor," we said in unison.

"Alright well we're all hungry, so how about we cut that big tape!" The reporter smiled and we agreed as the crowd cheered.

"Okay guys!" Henry started and Camille and I got in the middle with the scissors. "In THREE... TWO... ONE..." Camille and I cut it and we all cheered with joy.

"It is now official, Garcia's Diner has cut the ribbon and the restaurant is now open," the reporter announced happily looking in the news TV camera.

Everyone went to their places and we began our shifts, doing our jobs.

Camille decided to check on the chefs while I talked to the cashiers. "You guys all set?"

"Yes ma'am, we're good," one said.

"Everything's good and warm," I heard a chef say to Camille in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll be around," I informed as I walked away. The morning rush wasn't too long, and everything went well. Employees were starting to take their lunch break.

Customers were still lined outside the door and it was going well. I was in my office warning up my food when Carlos walked in with his.

"Hey, you two seem to have everything under control! Henry and I are very proud," Carlos smiled.

"Thanks! Little errors to work out here and there-" I take my plate out of the microwave. "But other than that I agree."

"Yeah," We went to the break room and sat at the table with Camille and Walley. "I'm hungry," Carlos giggles as he took his first bite.

"Aren't we all," Camille nods. "I didn't eat much breakfast,"

"Nervous?"

"No, I just can't eat that early,"

"Well that might have to change," I pointed out. "Considering we need to have the doors open at eight for workers."

Camille nodded. "Big and more responsibilities than in Florida."

"We got this."

"Hmm... We seem to be doing quite well for Our first day," Walley says.

"Agreed." Henry said from behind us, sitting next to Carlos. "Employees seem to be doing good?"

"Yes sir," I answered. "So, I'm pretty sure after this week we'll be fine as well."

"Today seems to be a easy start."

"Well, yeah, we have the whole team here," Camille laughed.

"Better than expected," Carlos says.

After we ate, we let the next group of employees take their lunch break and then the next.

The rest of the day went smooth and easy but we were all tired. Texas is an hour later from Florida, but it really didn't help getting an extra hour of sleep yet. Overall, we had over three hundred customers show up!

I really think we will be fine with it being just the two of us in the new Garcia's Diner in Texas.


	16. Going to the party

**Chapter 16: Going to the party**

* * *

~Carlos' PoV~

Tonight is the night before my big day, the wedding with Alexa. James and co. did something really nice and planned a bachelor's party for me.

He said it was my "last day of freedom" before I got to spend the rest of my life with my one love. All he did was tell me that he was throwing one for me, but he told me absolutely nothing about it.

I expected something small, a couple of close friends, a beer keg, and the latest football game.

So when James showed up covered in glitter and shoved me in a suit before squeezing me inside a white limo, I was pretty shocked.

When I asked where we were going, he refused to answer me, saying "You'll see."

I was once more surprised when the limo pulled up in front of Florida's most popular bar.

There were multicolored lights streaming through the door, a line to get in, and I could hear the beat of the loud, fast paced music all the way from the parking lot.

Once we stopped, James tipped the driver and pushed me out. I almost fell, but regained my footing before I did.

"What are we doing here?!" I asked loudly.

"We, my GBF, are here to Par-Tay!" he responded with a huge smile on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me," I grumbled before getting shoved inside.

* * *

~James' PoV~

I led Carlos inside, keeping a hand on his back. I had kept him in the dark about this party, and as soon as he saw it, he was shocked out of his wits.

After a few drinks in him, a couple of male strippers, he would loosen up. I was determined to make this a night he wouldn't forget.


	17. Bachelor party fun

**Chapter 17: Bachelor Party Fun**

* * *

**~Carlos' POV~**

We had only been at the party for an hour and I'm on my sixth beer having a blast! I couldn't believe how many people showed up to party and some were still just showing up. The music was loud and everyone was turning up.

"Hey man" My cousin Dustin came up to me ordering a drink.

"What's up bro?" I smiled as we hugged.

"At it again eh?"

"I guess, man" I laughed. "It's scary to but I love her"

"Hey, I know how you feel, you know?" He chuckled.

"Yeah I know, how is he?"

"Good! And he's pregnant!"

"Oh my God, congratulations!" I say cheerfully.

"Thanks. I know you wanted some with..."

I sighed. "I know, and we were talking about it before he believed lies"

"Bitch"

I shrugged. "Don't know if I'd say THAT but yeah"

Dustin nodded and we conked our drinks. "To a fresh start"

"Got that right" I say briefly as we took a sip.

I have a big family among both my mom's and dad's side and I'm close to pretty much everyone and most were here to celebrate with me!

Don't ask how James could get in touch with so many people on my family, I have no clue how he does it. Theoretically speaking of course.

I was dancing the night away when James turned down the music. "Okay it's toast time but Carlos no more for you, isn't that like your twentieth drink? Damn" he joked and we laughed.

"Shut up fool" I chucked.

*I propose a toast. Let us toast the good things in life. Freedom, irresponsibility, sexy shirtless guys, and young girls in bikinis... These are but some of the things you will be giving up, but we are sure you will be getting much in return. When you find out exactly what, be sure to let us know! To Carlos" We all laughed and cheered.

The night carried on with silly inappropriate party games and really great food selections I'll say. I counted around fifty all bi or gay guys were there who I all knew, even Walley. I heard Jerry, my cousin-in-law speak into the microphone.

"It's time for the main event, please tie down the groom in the chair" Jerry said with a mischievous smile. I had no time to react before my brothers picked me up by the arms going into a dark room that I hadn't noticed and tied me to the chair. Suggesting that I was scared was an understatement.

Moments later a light came on and that's when everyone began cheering. I was wondering where James had went to, but that was answered as I realIzed that he was the stripper. I didn't know if I should've laughed or blushed because I did both!

"Well hello boys" James spoke as he began to dance taking off one layer at a time, swaying his hips. The crowd began to cheer and laugh encouraging him.

The song "Hot in Here" by Nelly was playing and it was setting the sexual tone even more.

"GO JAMES!" I heard a friend shout out. He was twerking and playing with himself which turned every on. From dancing with the pole to shaking his ass, he was very sexy.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, it did when he was only in his underwear giving me a lap dance. He was facing me as he did it with the next song coming on.

"KISS! KISS!" The guys cheered on and I couldn't resist when he smashed his lips on mine. I was getting very hard in my pants and I felt the same from James.

He pulled away and he whispered in my ear. "We'll finish that alone"

I winked at him and he got up and turned his ass to my face and kept dancing with me snacking it. "WOOOO" I shouted and laughed out loud. It was a thirty minute dance and then everyone left the club as it was way past midnight.

The limo took us to a hotel that I had reserved for the night with two beds but we only used one bed as we were both drunk a little too much and ended up having private fun.

He pushed me on the bed and got on top of me, kissing me roughly. He moved down from my lips to my neck and chest where he played with my nipples.

Biting and licking them, making me get harder. "F-fuck" I moan out loud. He went down further until he reached my pants, taking them and my underwear off licking my inner thighs.

"Shit" I let out with a moan. "Take me in you"

"Not so fast" I heard him growl sexually. He then kissed me on the lips again and I allowed the entrance of his tongue in which it explored my mouth. After a few moments of kissing, we pulled away, desperate to get air.

He finally took me in his mouth and began to suck it eating my cum. I shivered at the warmth of his tongue going around my cock.

After he was done, I sucked his dick then he fucked me until we both came which was shortly afterwards and we fell asleep.


	18. The wedding

** Chapter 18: The Wedding**

* * *

**~Alexa's PoV~**

"Ouch! You burned me!" I yelped as my mom got too close to my scalp with the curling iron.

Today was my wedding day to the greatest man I've ever met in my life! I was elated beyond belief, so happy that I felt like I was just floating through a dream.

It wasn't very dreamlike when I got burnt though.

"I'm sorry! I'm almost done though, so you're fine," mom said soothingly while patting the curls she was putting in my otherwise limp hair.

A few minutes later, I had a light spraying of hairspray over it all, and I was just about ready to walk out with my dad into the ceremony.

I had been planning for a while. I wanted a perfect wedding. The colors were orange and silver, my two favorite colors. I made sure that Carlos had an orange tie and flower in his suit while I had a completely silver wedding dress, with an orange flower clipped into my hair.

My bridesmaids, Camille and curly haired Jennifer, were all in orange dresses, save for Jo, my maid of honor, who was in a silver sleeveless.

Jo and Camille flew out from Texas just for the wedding, supporting me like no one else has before. Curly haired Jennifer was the only one of the three Jennifer's who could come to the wedding, but three was all I needed.

"Honey, sweetie, are you two done yet? Guests are arriving and we need you to come on out. The flower girl, bridesmaids and groomsmen are already starting to walk." My dad had walked into my dressing room inside the hotel.

Carlos and I hadn't planned to travel too much for the wedding, so we just went to one of the popular beaches in Miami. It was very beautiful, and we were going to be sealing our vows with a kiss right at sunset if my schedule/itinerary was correct.

I sighed at how romantic it sounded in my head. "Alright, little ms. Daydreamer, let's go," said dad.

I nodded, seeing my mom in near tears. I took her hands in mine and kissed her cheek. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too. Now get out there and marry that hunk of man who stole my little girl's heart." She spun me around, taking care of my dress, hair, and light makeup, and guided me toward my dad.

I took his hand and he placed his free one on the small of my back, leading me out of the hotel and to my lover, my soon to be husband.

**~small time skip~**

I stood toward the back of the roll out silver silk carpet laying over the sand on the beach, watching the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk out in front of me. I listened to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore as I watched Jo link arms with James reluctantly, as she was my maid of honor and he was Carlos' best man.

I then watched Camille link arms with Walley and Jennifer linked arms with another one of Carlos' close friends. I couldn't quite remember his name, though.

I looked at the guys, all stunning with silver ties and orange flowers in the front chest pockets, paired with my gorgeous girls in their fabulous dresses, hair, and makeup.

The time soon came for me to step out from my barrier and become visible to the rest of the guests, and Carlos as well.

He hasn't even seen the dress, much less the fabric on my body. I couldn't wait to see his reaction.

* * *

**~Carlos' PoV~**

My eyes scanned the area, looking for the woman I would be marrying today, but she was nowhere to be found. I couldn't wait to see her.

I looked at James as he came and took his place near me, smirking. I glanced over and Jo and saw her trying to subtly wipe his "cooties" off of her dress. I stifled a laugh.

Seeing them made me even more anxious, it meant I only had to be patient a few more moments before I got to see Alexa.

I wanted to tap my foot impatiently, but I knew that would be rude, even if it was my wedding.

I watched the other bridesmaids and my groomsmen take their places. After everyone was close to the quaint alter, I finally got to see what I had been waiting for.

Alexa's dad appeared first, followed slowly by a nervous looking Alexa. I sucked in a deep breath seeing the sleeveless, low cut neck of the silver dress she wore. It cinched in at the waist and flared out at the bottom around her feet. There was a short train leading from the back as well.

As she got closer, my hands got sweatier, my heart beat faster, my mind was racing.

I willed myself to calm down. It wasn't really working. Her dad took his place next to her mom, who was next to my parents in the chairs we had set up for the guests, our friends and family.

I turned to look at my love, looking as beautiful as ever. The Father who was going to lead the ceremony even complimented her before starting.

We went through the traditional vows, then our personal vows.

I turned to her to say mine. " Alexa you are my best friend. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences, and to love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives." Everyone awed and it was then her turn.

"Carlos, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us."

The flower girl even came up and read a few verses from the Holy Bible, making the entire thing seem that much more real.

This wasn't a dream. I was going to be married to this woman.

The pastor smiled and spoke. " Do you Carlos Garcia, take Alexa Vega to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I smiled.

"And do you, Alexa Vega, take Carlos Garcia to be your husband - to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" She smiled.

"Then by the power of me, and the state of Miami, Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Everyone clapped and cheered as we kissed and I couldn't had been happier!


	19. Honeymoon

** I'm sorry for the wait**

* * *

Chapter 19: honeymoon

~Narrator's POV~

After all the fun and amazing dancing, wedding gifts, and food at the reception, the lovely newlywed couple were excited to travel to Mexico to enjoy their week-long honeymoon.

Their limo escorted them to the airport still in their wedding dress and tuxedo to make it on time to aboard the plane.

The flight took almost 6 hours, but the couple still managed to stay happy in their just married afterglow

As they got off the plane, Carlos stopped all of a sudden in the middle of the terminal.

"What's wrong?" Alexa asked her husband.

"I don't know if I have to fart or shit" Carlos says.

"'I'll slap you if you do"

"What a lovely thing to say to your new husband, baby"

"My pleasure"

As they neared the exit of the arrivals area, there was a tall man holding a silver sign with both of the couples' first names on it. Both of them saw it at the same time and went over.

"Carlos and Alexa?" the man asked in a deep native tone.

"Yes, Sir," Carlos addressed the man.

"I will be your guide, every step of the way until your destination. Don't forget to ask me any questions you have. If there are none, kindly follow me." The man took off toward the entrance doors.

He led the couple down to a small, white van. Everyone got in and the man started his drive.

Pretty soon, he started pointing out well-known places and landmarks. Carlos and Alexa were amazed at all of the things they were seeing. Everything was so cool, so new to them.

After about half an hour, the man pulled up to a huge resort that Alexa and Carlos had worked together to choose for their honeymoon.

The driver finished what he was saying, and that he would most likely see them again on their way back.

They made their way inside. Carlos went over the the reception desk to check them in while Alexa went over to the balcony to admire the scenery.

Her breath caught as she saw the bleach white sand, crystal blue waters, and perfectly colored shells.

She couldn't tear away her gaze until she heard her husband call for her, telling her he got the hotel room key cards.

"Hmm? Oh coming" Alexa says finally following Carlos. They got onto the elevator and Carlos pressed the floor number button inside it.

"I haven't been here since I was fourteen" Carlos sighs in happiness.

"What'd you do here?"

"Garcia family reunion"

"Oh cool. I haven't been to a reunion in eight years"

"Was it fun?"

"Eh well ... family drama started so... not really" Alexa laughed.

Carlos laughed as well. "Lovely"

When they finally arrived at the room number, Carlos opened it using his key card the front desk provided the couple.

The room was decorated beautifully, it had brown walls and nice paintings representing various locations in Mexico. From famous restaurants and beaches to remarkable locations, it was a cool thing to have!

"Baby, these are incredible and we should go to these places!" Alexa said with enthusiasm.

"Absolutely! Some I never even heard of. What should we do first?" Carlos asked while getting cleaning products out.

"Dinner then start visiting a beach"

"Sounds good to me!" After cleaning up the room, they decided on Mexican for dinner at a close restaurant not far by. They enjoyed the atmosphere and the many locations the couple visited throughout their honeymoon week. With God and love on their side, they hoped to always be together. Till death due them part.


	20. Birthday Party

**Chapter 20: birthday party**

**~Carlos' POV~**

It's my birthday again! This year I'm thirty-seven years old! Time sure flies when you're bad a stressful and busy life.

"Come on, babe, let's go" My wife instructed me as she walked in the bedroom.

"Okay, let me get my singles for the strippers" I teased.

"Oh no need, I told your buddy James hell no"

"But-"

"Want your second divorce yet?"

I groan. "No" Then I pause. "Yet, who says it's not in the works?"

"Just come on ass hole, they're making us pay the venue by the hour" She slaps the back of my head.

"What kind of deal is THAT?" I ask as we walk out of the front door.

"Exactly what I said, but James insisted"

"Oh Lord" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Just as we got in the limo my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Carlos Garcia?"

"This is he speaking."

"I'm calling about your restaurant. I heard you guys were wanting to do some restaurant commercials for the locations in Texas and Florida?"

My face lit up. "Yes we are! My team thinks that it'd be a perfect boost for the business" I look over at Alexa who wasn't too happy I took the call. I've been on the phone a lot lately for business and I had promised her no calls tonight, but this was too important.

"Wonderful! We are willing to shoot, edit, and broadcast your commercials for some price listings."

"Okay!" I motion at Alexa for scratch paper and a pen which she gave me unwillingly and looked disappointed. "Who are you from?"

"I'm with the International Cooking Channel in California and we now travel to sponsor different restaurants from the U.S. We team up with smaller businesses in the growth and give them commercials to broadcast"

"Wow that's amazing. I can't wait to tell my team! What are the prices?"

"Between $500 and $1,500"

"Sounds very reasonable, and that takes care of everything?"

"All expenses"

"Thank you so much. I'll get with my team and we will be in contact shortly"

"Okay have a great evening"

"You too." I hang up feeling excited. "Oh my goodness, this is amazing... What?"

"Did you not remember the promise you told me?!"

"Yes but did you not hear the opportunity in this? Around the United States ba-"

"I don't even want to hear that. Make that your only business call, Mr. Garcia. Do you hear me?"

I sigh and nodded.

"No did you really hear me Los?"

"Yes I really do hear you but can we not do this right now."

"whatever just attend to your business."

I get mad before saying something stupid I just keep quiet. I think about if Kendall was here and if I had a business call, he wouldn't care because he knew that it was important to me. With Alexa, God forbid if I take a business call if we were out. it's like all hell has broken loose. I can't always give her the attention that she needs.

At the venue

"Oh wow it's huge" I say in amazement as we step out of the limo.

"Great isn't it?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah yeah it's great." I say as I keep looking at phone as I text my business partners about the deal that was offered for the restaurant.

"Seriously I can't believe you right now Garcia." Alexa said with an angered look.

"what did I do now?" I was semi looking up at Alexa.

"I planned this night and you are on your fucking phone." She angrily replies to me.

"This is work we are talking about I can't pass that up." I say trying to reason with her.

"Just for a few hours that's all I ask." Alexa plead.

"If we lose this deal it's all on you." I say in a pissed off manner.

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" Alexa says sounding a little ticked off.

"Drop it, Alexa. I'm off my phone like you said." We enter the place and we see all our friends talking and dancing to the music

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted. I was surprised by how many people came. All of my close friends and family in Florida showed up.

I had a huge smile on my face. "Oh my goodness! I never thought it'd be this many people!"

We made our way to the dance floor where I was going to dance with Alexa but I had another call.

"Baby turn off your phone" She demanded.

I sighed and put the phone on vibrate and danced with her for a while. All songs were playing, from the Cha Cha Slide, to the Wabble and more.

It was the best birthday party ever! Later on, my phone kept buzzing in my pocket and it was Jo telling me to come find her before I blew out my candles in a few minutes.

I tell Alexa and she nodded and said she would be by the cake. I walked up to Jo and Camille looking excited about the new opportunity, so we quickly discussed it and then I went to blow out my candles continuing to enjoy the rest of my birthday night.


	21. Booming Business

**Chapter 21 Booming Business **

* * *

~Carlos' POV~

I had just unlocked the front doors when I heard Walley come up from behind me. It's been weird managing without Jo and Camille, but we have adjusted well.

"Morning," Walley greeted. "Ready to do it all over again?"

"Meh" I respond. I hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. Alexa and I were arguing more and it kept me up longer. Already couldn't get eight hours with the hours of work, and since she works at night we are arguing through texts. One thing I've learned about women is that they text faster when pissed.

"What's wrong now?"

"I don't even understand! Last night she continues to complain I overwork and never spend enough time with her"

"That's why I stay singl-"

"no it's not, shut up Dooley." I say as we entered my office.

"Bitch"

"Punk ass. It's too early for this" I sat in my office chair and turned on the computer just as Henry was walking in.

"Stop arguing like you're babies!" Henry commanded. "You Call down to Texas yet?"

"I was just about to" I turned on the speaker on the phone and dialed the Texas location.

"Henry, Walley, or Carlos?" Camille said when she answered the phone.

"All three." We said in union.

"Good morning then!" Jo and Camille both greeted.

"How's it going?" Henry was the first to ask.

"Good just getting ready to write checks for pay day"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that" Walley shamefully commented.

"Better hurry and do it" I commanded.

"One complaint from the employees you take a pay cut this month" Henry then warned.

"On it" Walley rushed into his own office.

"Do you have enough for the next bill on the building?" I asked the girls.

"Yes, with extra to spare." Jo told us.

"Good. We'll talk later" Henry says to them and moments later the conversation was over.

An hour later, Alexa was calling my cell phone. "Why the hell did you not take out the trash?!"

I took in a deep breath. "I was running late"

"You're the manager! YOU CAN RUN A FEW MORE MINUTES LATE TO TAKE OUT THE DAMN TRASH!"

"I FORGOT!"

"SURE, JUST LIKE YOU FORGOT IT WAS YOUR TURN TO DO THE DAMN BILLS?!"

"ALEXA GARCIA, CAN WE NOT DO THIS WHILE I'M AT WORK?!" I shouted and closed my office door as I heard the employees start to clock in. The next thing I heard was the phone hanging up on the other end. I just groaned and laid my phone on my desk. I don't know what's gotten into us, we're always fighting about something. Either its her taking more shifts at work when it's not necessary, or when I'm a little late coming home from work when she's off. A year and a half of marriage and we're having issues.

I guess it could be worse. Kendall and I were only married two months when Logan started telling'believable lies' to him about me. We were eighteen, few months out of high school and newly weds. My only regret is meeting Logan Mitchell and keeping the bastard as a friend, even before high school!

I soon step out of my office and check the employee clock ins and saw we were two chefs short. "Where's Washington and Saunders?!"

"Never showed up, boss. And we're getting short handed." One of the chefs informed me. Customers were already starting to order their food and being seated.

Alexa already made me aggravated, and now I have to deal with unreliable employees. What a great way to start the day.

"Alright, I'm coming to help in a minute. Let me get gloves and the hairnet." I signed as I go wash my hands and pass by Walley's office. "I'm helping in the kitchen today. You handle breaks and fire Washington and Saunders."

"Again they don't show up after promising?! Ugh, alright I'm on it and will mail their last checks" Walley tells me.

I tell him thanks and get to work. We were hurrying trying to get the food ready for the day.

Shooting "Chicken coming up!", "Spaghetti almost done!", along with the hundreds of Mexican food as well. I knew that I had to stay in the kitchen today. No time to get to my office for paperwork. The morning went by fast and the lunch rush wasn't any better.

Alexa kept texting and calling me throughout the busiest hours. Once again, something Kendall knew better than to do. By the umpteenth time I had to answer. "Everything okay, baby? We are packed."

"Oh, so now customers are more important than you're wife?" Alexa bitterly complained.

I tried to stay calm. "Lex please let's not right now"

"I just want to talk to my husband!"

"Okay guys first group go to your usual break. It seems to be calming down out there" I say peeking out to the dining area.

"Carlos!" I hear Alexa shout at me.

"You got thirty minutes. Don't make me come get you!" I ordered.

"Yes sir" Answered the employees.

As soon as they left the lunch rush came in. "¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" I yelled. "Baby I gotta go!" I quickly hung up the phone and continued cooking.

It provably pissed her off, but work comes first today.

**To be continued**


End file.
